La vengeance des Jedusor
by Belinat
Summary: Trahis par Dumbledore, Ariel et Harry doivent quitter Poudlard maintenant. La seule issue, la Salle sur Demande. Mais leur refuge se trouve finalement être un passage vers le 1er septembre 1976.
1. Chapter 1

La vengeance des Jedusor

Dumbledore avait osé! Harry avait passé la dernière année à la chasse aux Horcruxes ET à s'entrainer avec les membres de l'Ordre pour être assez fort pour vaincre Voldemort, ce qu'il avait fait il y a moins de 3 heures. Il était en ce moment dans l'infirmerie, avec Ariel, la fille de son parrain, qui l'avait aidé dans sa tache. Son don de voyance avait été des plus utile. Quand la jeune fille de 16 ans se réveille en sursaut d'une vision, elle réveille son frère de cœur en urgence.

\- Harry! HARRY! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, MAINTENANT! Les Aurors sont venu nous chercher pour nous emprisonner!

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Dumbledore les a convaincu que tu es trop puissant pour te laisser en liberté et comme je t'ai aidé à vaincre Voldemort, il me met dans le lot. Il pourra ainsi s'approprier la fortune des Potter ET des Black! Maintenant lève toi! On doit partir! VITE!

C'est ainsi que la dernière des Black et le dernier des Potter sortent de l'infirmerie et cherchent à sortir de cet enfer qui les guette. Mais il n'y a aucune issue. Harry avait sorti la carte du Maraudeur et toutes les sorties étaient gardé par des Aurors, aucun passage secret n'était praticable.

\- La Salle sur Demande, dit alors Ariel en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers le 7e étage.

Une fois arrivés, c'est Harry qui fait les 3 allers-retours nécessaires pour ouvrir la pièce. Il veut un refuge, un endroit où ils seront en sécurité, où ils pourront de venger de ceux qui les ont trahis! Leurs parents, autant ceux de Harry que ceux de Ariel, étaient morts par la faute de ce vieux fou drogué au glucose et au citron. Il aurait dû accepté la proposition de Voldemort, en première année, quand il lui a proposé de se joindre à lui. Les Dursley n'auraient pas pu continué de la torturer à chaque été, les Lestrange n'auraient pas pu kidnapper Ariel et en faire autant pendant plus de deux mois sans que Dumbledore ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

Quand les deux adolescents entrent dans la pièce que Harry a demandé, ils se sentent aspirer dans un trou noir et perdent conscience.

Ariel ouvre difficilement les yeux la première. Elle soupire de soulagement quand elle voit Harry à ses côtés et une douce chaleur l'envahir. C'est la magie du château qui les accueille. Elle réveille doucement son frère de cœur et celui-ci lui demande où ils sont.

\- On est encore à Poudlard, Harry, dit doucement la jeune fille. Mais pas le Poudlard qu'on connait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tu ne le sens pas? Ferme les yeux et concentre toi, Harry.

Sur ce, le Survivant s'exécute et sent un genre de chatouillie dans sa colonne.

\- Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, lui dit Ariel en lui donnant une petite bourse.

Harry la prend donc dans ses mains et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans. Il y a un journal du jour le 1 septembre 1976, des papiers d'identité au nom de Harry Tom Potter Jedusor et Ariel Mérope Potter Jedusor et tout ce qu'ils ont besoin pour faire leur 6e année. Leur date de naissance à tout les deux est le 31 juillet 1960.

\- Alors, on est jumeaux ici, dit Harry avec un sourire de chat qui a vue une souris. Dumbledore va pleurer sa vie! Dit-il avec satisfaction.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as demandé comme salle avant qu'on y entre?

\- Un refuge où l'on pourrait se venger de Dumby. Et il semble que ici, nous sommes les enfants de Voldemort.

\- On est quoi? Mais c'est complètement insensé!

\- Pas tant que ça, regarde, dit l'ex Gryffondor.

Il prend sa baguette, guérit ses yeux d'un simple sort et change ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient plus disciplinés. Quelques traits de son visage changent et il est méconnaissable. Il ressemble quasi trait pour trait à Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais avec les yeux verts. Il fait la même chose à Ariel pour qu'elle lui ressemble un peu plus et que la jeune fille ait les même yeux que lui.

Les deux jeunes gens s'entendent pour se faire répartir à Serpentard. Être les enfants de Lord Voldemort et se retrouver à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor n'est pas très crédible. Ils décide aussi que leur mère était une Potter, a eu une aventure avec un certain Tom Jedusor, en Albanie. Cette dernière est morte en couche et ils ont été élevés par des Moldus abusifs. Les traces sur leurs corps ne laissent pas de doute là-dessus. Les Dursley et les Lestrange ont été généreux en cicatrices pour eux.

Quand Poudlard leur fait comprendre que c'est le moment, Ariel et Harry Jedusor sortent de la Salle sur Demande et se rendent à la Grande Salle pour se faire répartir. Le souffle de Ariel se coupe dans sa gorge quand elle reconnait le Maître des Potions à la table des Serpentard. Elle a toujours admiré le professeur Rogue. Et pendant leurs entrainement, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Harry prend doucement la main de sa jumelle en voyant son trouble, Harry était le seul à savoir.

\- Qui êtes-vous, jeunes gens, demande Dumbledore en se levant de son trône au milieu de la table des professeurs.

\- Harry Jedusor, monsieur, et voici ma sœur, Ariel Jedusor.

Le directeur perd alors son sourire paternaliste et les couleurs de son visage. Mais se reprend si rapidement que presque personne n'a remarqué, sauf Severus Rogue, qui est déjà aussi observateur qu'il le sera quand il quittera Poudlard après ses études.

\- Et que faires vous ici? Demande le vieux manipulateur, sur la défensive.

\- Et bien, comme nous sommes dans une école et que nous nous y sommes inscrit comme étudiants, répond Ariel. J'imagine que nous sommes venu y étudier, réplique la jeune fille comme si elle parlait à un gamin de 4 ans et demi.

Les Serpentard ont presque tous un sourire en coin, les Gryffondor sont perplexes, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle regardent l'échange avec intérêt.

\- Mangemorts! Sortez de cette école! Vous n'y êtes pas les bienvenus!

\- Je trouve que pour une personne qui ne savait même pas que nous existions i peine 10 minutes, vous nous jugez bien vite, monsieur le directeur, dit Harry en prenant Ariel dans ses bras, qui semblait secouée par les allégations du Manitou timbré.

\- Voyons, Albus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières? Dit McGonagall en se levant. Miss et Mr Jedusor sont sur la liste des inscrits, ils doivent donc être répartis. Miss Jedusor, voulez-vous vous assoir sur ce tabouret, s'il vous plait? Demande poliment la directrice des Gryffondor.

\- Bien sûr, professeur, dit la jeune fille en s'exécutant.

Dès que le choixpeau frôle sa chevelure corbeau, celui-ci crie un haut et fort : SERPENTARD! Et il se passe exactement la même chose avec Harry. Les jumeaux Jedusor vont donc rejoindre la table des Serpentard sous des applaudissements polis de la part des membres de leur maison. Ils s'étaient attendu aussi pour se faire des amis dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Ils savent aussi que les Gryffondor seront les plus difficiles à amadouer, mais bon, on verra en temps et lieu.

Quelques minutes après le début du festin, une équipe d'une dizaine d'Aurors entrent dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore se lève pour les accueillir.

\- Ce sont eux, messieurs, dit-il en pointant les jumeaux. Se sont des Mangemorts qui se sont introduits dans l'école.

\- Quoi?! S'écrit Harry, outré. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez? C'est parce qu'on a grandi parmi les Moldus, c'est ça?! Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de préjugés en Angleterre, mais pas à ce point!

Bon, déjà, si les Aurors et les enseignants pensaient qu'ils étaient Né-Moldu, jamais ils ne les prendraient pour des Mangemorts. Les Aurors changent soudain d'attitude. D'offensifs, ils ont maintenant l'air incertains.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes orphelins et que nous n'avons personne pour nous défendre, que vous vous en prenez à nous, monsieur? Demande Ariel avec des yeux embués de larmes contenues avec un sanglot dans la voix pendant que Harry mettait ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

Ariel avait très bien manœuvré. Jouer la carte des petits orphelins étaient un coup de Maître. Maintenant, les Aurors semblaient s'excuser d'être là. Les Serpentard les regardaient, pour la moitié intrigués et l'autre dégouté. Des Sang-de-Bourbe dans leur maison! Mais où va-t-on? Mais un n'était pas du tout convaincu par cette étalage qui attisait la pitié. Severus semblait plutôt amusé de la situation. Comme si il voyait déjà clair dans le jeu des jumeaux. En tous cas, plus clair que les autres.

Finalement, Dumbledore n'avait pu mettre les gamins Jedusor dehors, à sa plus grande contrariété. Ce soir-là, Harry apprend qu'il est dans la même chambre que son ancien professeur de potions, Poudlard s'en était chargé. Et comme à Serpentard, il n'y a que deux étudiants par chambre, il avait une paix royale. Sans surprise, Rogue ne lui adresse pas la parole quand ils vont se coucher. Vers minuit, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvre discrètement et Severus voit la sœur de son colocataire entrer dans leur chambre à pas de loup pour rejoindre son frère dans son lit. Ce dernier ne fait que lever les couvertures pour accueillir la jeune fille dans son lit, les recouvrir de celle-ci et dormir. Mais Ariel n'est pas la seule visite que les deux jeune hommes reçoivent cette nuit là. Quand ils se réveillent le matin, Ariel enjambe pas moins de 17 corps inconscients sur le plancher en lançant un regard entendu à son jumeau avant de sortir de là et retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange, si Ariel vient dormir ici? Demande Harry à son colocataire.

\- Pas particulièrement, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si elle est aussi discrète que cette nuit, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça.

\- Elle… elle s'est fait enlevée, l'en dernier, explique Harry à Rogue. Ça m'a pris 2 mois pour la retrouver. Elle est la seule famille que j'ai. Quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé, on l'avait torturé à un point que je ne savait même pas possible. Elle… elle a des terreurs nocturnes et de violents cauchemars depuis ce temps. Elle ne dort pas, quand je ne suis pas avec elle.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux? Demande Severus avec une inquiétude évidente dans le regard.

\- Oui, elle va mieux. Pas bien, mais mieux. Merci de demander, Sev, dit Harry juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le Sev en question s'étouffe avec sa propre salive à ce diminutif qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis que Lily l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette l'année dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours passent tranquillement et Rogue avait fait des recherches sur les jumeaux Jedusor. Il ne croyait pas du tout à la version des pauvres petits orphelins Né-Moldu sans défense. Il avait trouvé qu'un ancien Serpentard, qui avait été Préfet en chef, s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il y avait même une médaille à son nom pour service rendu à l'école, dans les années 40, dans la Salle des trophées. Il avait fini par en parlé avec Ariel Jedusor. Étonnement, cette fille et lui avaient immédiatement accrochés. Slughorn avait obligé Severus à se mettre en équipe avec les Jedusor pour les cours de potions et Ariel était particulièrement douée. Bon, pas autant que lui, mais plus que Lily. Elle lui avait expliqué que leur mère était morte à leur naissance et qu'ils étaient venu en Angleterre pour retrouver leur père qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Et comme par hasard, ce dernier était le fameux Tom Jedusor. Rogue avait remarqué aussi à quel point les jumeaux Jedusor étaient puissants. Dans un cours de Défense, ils devaient faire un Patronus et les Jedusor avaient été les seuls à réussir un Patronus corporel. Celui de Harry était un cerf alors que celui de Ariel était un immense chien argenté. Severus n'a pas compris pourquoi Potter et Black avaient l'air d'avoir vue un fantôme. Mais bon, tout ce qui peut déstabiliser les Maraudeurs était bon à prendre.

Avec le temps, les jours et les semaines passent et Harry et sa nouvelle sœur sont bien contents de voir que Dumby semble leur foutre la paix. Ils ne font pas de vagues, ne prêchent pas la parole anti-Moldu ou anti Né-Moldu de Voldemort. Ils sont amis avec des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard. C'était une évidence que les Gryffondor allaient être plus difficiles à approcher, mais Ariel avait une idée. Idée qui se concrétiserait à la pleine lune du mois d'octobre.

En attendant, les Maraudeurs avaient décidés de commencer les hostilités en mettant quelque chose dans les cruches à jus de citrouille des Serpentard pour que leur cheveux aient soit la couleur rouge, ou la couleur or. Ariel avait alors éclaté de rire en voyant la tronche de son jumeau avec des cheveux dorés.

\- Harry, ça fait superbement ressortir tes yeux! Dit-elle en se prenant les côtes.

\- Et pourquoi tes cheveux n'ont pas changé? Demande un Severus avec les cheveux rouges.

\- Parce que Ariel a toujours détesté le jus de citrouille, explique Harry en agitant sa baguette vers sa jumelle qui se retrouve avec sa longue crinière, qui lui arrive aux hanches, aussi dorée que son frère.

\- Mais ils auraient pu se forcer un peu, dit Ariel en agitant sa baguette vers son ancien père.

La table des Gryffondor arrête immédiatement de ricaner quand tous remarquent que les cheveux de Sirius Black sont maintenant verts Serpentard avec des mèches argentées.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Sirius et les Maraudeurs voient alors les jumeaux Jedusor d'un nouveau regard. Ont-ils enfin trouvé des adversaires à leur taille?

Parfois, quand ils étaient seuls, Ariel et Harry se faisait un plaisir de se dire qu'ils pourraient essayer d'être un peu plus comme les jumeaux Weasley. Comme les deux voyageurs temporels étaient venu avec toutes leurs possessions, qu'ils avaient amené partout avec eux pendant la dernière année qu'ils avaient passé à vagabonder dans la campagne anglaise avec des bourse avec des sorts d'extension indétectables à la pelle, merci Hermione pour l'idée. Ils avaient l'intégral de leurs coffres, leurs vêtements, des livres en quantité industrielle sur des sujets les plus variés. Harry avait sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur et son Éclair de Feu rétrécit. Ariel avait la bibliothèque des Black au grand complet dans sa bourse, la fortune de sa famille, les objets les plus précieux du Square Grimmaurd, toutes les potions que le professeur Rogue avait fait avant de mourir dans la Cabane Hurlante et la bourse de ce dernier. Il l'avait confié à la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui garde jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois et demi que les jumeaux Jedusor étaient là et étonnement, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas aussi virulents avec eux que les autres élèves auraient pu le penser. Une guerre de blagues inoffensives avait éclatée entre les jumeaux et les Maraudeurs. Deux semaines après la rentrée scolaire, Ariel avait réussi à convaincre Sev de participer avec eux. Au début, le Serpentard avait cru que c'était pour son talent en potion que la jumelle Jedusor lui avait proposé ça. Mais finalement, il devait se l'avouer, c'était juste pour le plaisir.

En ce samedi 15 octobre 1976, c'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année et comme les jumeaux étaient officiellement orphelins et émancipés, ils pouvaient y aller. C'est donc le nouveau trio officiel qui se rend au village sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, dans un manoir d'un village du nom de Little Hangleton, une jeune femme blonde aux lèvres rouges apparait dans le Hall de la demeure. La jeune femme de 17 ans avance à grands pas vers la salle de réunion où elle sait qu'elle y trouvera son fiancé et leur Maître.

\- Un problème, Narcissa? Demande le Maître en levant un sourcil noir et aristocratique.

\- Aucun, mon Seigneur, dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant avant de se redresser. Mais il y a de nouvelles possibles recrues très intéressantes, à Poudlard. Se sont des jumeaux, mon Seigneur. Un garçon et une fille. Ils sont particulièrement puissants, même pour des jumeaux magiques. Dumbledore a tenté de les chasser de Poudlard le jour de la rentrée. Ils ont 16 ans, selon ce qu'on en sait, ils sont orphelins, ils viennent d'Albanie et ont été élevé par des Moldus. J'ai… j'ai vue de nombreuses cicatrices sur le dos de la jeune fille, Maître.

\- Et comment s'appellent ces adolescents? Demande Lord Voldemort, intrigué.

\- Ariel et Harry Jedusor, mon Seigneur.

Narcissa Black est plus que surprise de voir l'homme le plus puissant et le plus charismatique qu'elle ait vue de sa vie, perdre son sang froid. Il est encore plus pâle qu'avant, ses lèvres sont pincées et ses points sont si serrés que ses jointures sont blanches. Ils ont 16 ans… que faisait-il, il y a 17 ans en Albanie. C'est alors qu'il se rappelle le corps parfait d'une Sang-Pur magnifique, de ses cheveux longs, brillants et soyeux, sa peau de soie pâle sous ses doigts, ses yeux verts envoutants. Amélia Potter a été la seule femme pour qui il a porté un quelconque intérêt romantique dans sa vie.

\- Montre moi! Exige Lord Voldemort en prenant le menton de Narcissa entre ses doigts pour entrer dans son esprit.

Il plonge alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et trouve rapidement ce qu'il cherche. Deux jeunes Serpentard, relativement petits pour leur âge. Le jeune homme lui ressemble, pendant son adolescence, comme deux goutes d'eau. La jeune fille aussi, mais avec ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux soyeux, elle ressemble énormément à Amélia. Si douce et discrète, mais dans un lit, une vraie tigresse. Ils ont un sourire resplendissant à courir dans un couloir de l'école quasi millénaire à jeter des sorts inoffensifs à un groupe de 4 autres adolescents qui leur courent après et font la même chose. Lord Voldemort est surpris de voir que se sont 4 Gryffondor qui les poursuivent et ne semblent pas vraiment menaçants. Un sort touche la jeune fille et sa peau d'albâtre devient bleue ciel. Son jumeau la prend par le bras pour accélérer le rythme de leur course et jette un sort à l'attaquant de sa sœur. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris se retrouve donc avec une chevelure qui lui arrive maintenant aux chevilles.

Lord Voldemort sort alors de l'esprit de la fiancée de son servant avec un regard vague. Des enfants… Il a des enfants. Lui, l'homme le plus seul qui existe en ce monde, il avait des enfants et il n'en avait aucune idée. Et sa fille, cette petite fleur fragile, avait des cicatrices de coups de fouet, qu'il reconnaitrait partout pour en avoir lui-même eu. Et ce jeune garçon qui lui ressemble tant, qui a l'air si protecteur envers sa sœur. Il envoie un Imperium au couple pour qu'il prépare une chambre pour chacun d'eux dans ses quartiers. Lucius et Narcisse ont du goût et sauront leur faire des chambres raffinées et magnifiques. Mais il ne veut que personne ne sache, pour l'instant. Si Dumbledore avait un doute et qu'en plus, il avait confirmation, ses enfants allaient vivre l'enfer. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

À Pré-au-Lard, Ariel, son jumeaux et Sev discutaient avec animation de leur future blague aux Maraudeurs.

\- Black est obsédé par son apparence, dit Sev.

\- Avec raison, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour cet abrutit?! Demande Severus en se tournant vers Harry.

\- C'est pas de ma faute à moi si il est sexy, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu veux réussir l'exploit d'être le premier Serpentard dans son lit? Demande Ariel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ou l'amener dans le mien, propose Harry sur le même ton. Sev, je peux compter sur toi pour Ariel, si une nuit je découche? Demande Harry en faisant un mouvement de sourcils explicite.

Severus devient alors rouge comme une écrevisse en acquiesçant de la tête. De son côté, Ariel n'était pas mieux. Elle réapprenait à connaître Severus sous un nouvel angle et elle était rapidement tombée sous le charme de cet adolescent discret, brillant et grognon. En sortant des Trois-Balais, ou Ariel avait payé pour eux trois sous les refus de Severus, ils entendent une voix derrière eux.

\- Hey! Les jumeaux infernaux! Vous faites quoi?

\- On conspire pour changer les dessous de la reine, dit Harry du tac au tac. Un déshabillé Serpentard sur les photos protocolaires, ça serait génial. Et toi, Potter? Quel bon vent t'amène?

\- Potter! Trouve Evans et mets la en sécurité, lui crie Ariel. VITE!

\- Pourquoi? Demande ce dernier sans comprendre.

C'est à ce moment que plusieurs bruits de claquement se font entendre et les jeunes sorciers voient des gens avec des masques et des capes noires. Potter comprend alors la situation et détale comme un lapin pour trouver la fille de qui il est amoureux depuis leur 3e année.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demande sa jumelle, le regard horrifié.

Le dilemme était de taille. Sauver les gens du village ou rejoindre les Mangemorts. Ils décident donc de neutraliser les Mangemorts comme ils le peuvent en les blessant le moins possible. Quand Ariel lève sa baguette sur le 5e Mangemort qui croise son chemin pour le neutraliser, elle sent une vague de douleur sans nom l'envahir. Elle reconnait immédiatement ce sort, le Doloris. Un rire féminin de psychopathe se fait entendre. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le sort se lève quelque secondes plus tard. Elle voit son jumeau tenir en respect cette folle de sa baguette et Sev se précipite vers elle. Elle sent le goulot d'une fiole se poser sur ses lèvres et en boit le contenu sans aucune hésitation. Elle sent ensuite une douce chaleur l'envahir et perd conscience juste après avoir sentit les bras de son jumeaux s'enrouler autour d'elle.

Quand elle se réveille, elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle voit Harry, endormit sur une chaise de bois à ses côtés qui a encore sa main dans le sienne. La jeune fille se relève péniblement sur ses oreillers et voit flou un moment. Quand ses yeux s'habituent tranquillement à la pénombre, elle réalise qu'il y a quelqu'un au bout de son lit.

\- Miss Jedusor, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, dit une voix des plus désagréable à son oreille.

\- C'est étonnant, vous qui vouliez nous envoyer à Azkaban 3 minutes après avoir posé les yeux sur nous, le jour de la rentrée, dit Ariel au directeur.

\- Je vous ai mal jugé et j'en suis profondément désolé, dit-il avec un éclaire calculateur dans le regard qui n'échappe pas à la jeune fille en face de lui. On m'a rapporté tout ce que votre frère et vous avez fait à Pré-au-Lard. Neutraliser une dizaine de Mangemorts à vous deux.

\- Nous étions trois, dit Ariel en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ha, oui, le jeune Mr Rogue, dit Albus d'un vague signe de la main, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Votre jumeau et vous êtes très puissants, selon les dires des témoins.

\- Et? Demande Ariel avec méfiance.

Albus lui explique donc le principe de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il aimerait que les jumeaux Jedusor en fassent parti. Ariel éclate alors d'un rire sans joie, ce qui réveille Harry qui lève immédiatement sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore.

\- Vous n'amènerez ma sœur nulle part, professeur, dit-il d'un air mauvais.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mon garçon, dit le vieil homme d'un ton qui se veut apaisant.

\- C'est Mr Jedusor, pour vous!

\- Il veut nous enrôler dans son mouvement anti Mage Noir, dit Ariel avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Il ne nous prenait pas justement pour ça à la rentrée, des Mages Noirs? Demande Harry en faisant comme si Dumby n'était pas là.

\- Il trouve qu'on est puissants, Harry, dit-elle sur le même ton. Alors on est finalement utile à quelque chose.

\- Oubliez ça, monsieur, dit Harry. Votre guerre ne nous intéresse pas. On est ici pour étudier et c'est tout.

Dumbledore a l'Air de comprendre leur point de vue, leur souhaite une bonne fin de nuit et sort de l'infirmerie. Mais les jumeaux Jedusor ne sont pas dupes, ils savent qu'il reviendra à la charge prochainement.


	3. chapitre 3

Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, c'est enfin la pleine lune du mois d'octobre. Vers minuit, Severus voit Ariel et Harry se lever doucement et sortir, tout habillés, de la chambre. Severus se demande si Ariel ne va pas voir un amant quelconque. Depuis quelques jours, les jumeaux sont relativement tactiles avec lui, surtout Ariel. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de poser sa main sur son épaule, dans son dos ou lui caresser le bras quand elle lui disait quelque chose et qu'elle voulait attirer son attention en douceur. Il doit s'avouer qu'il trouve cette fille fascinante. Elle est autant puissante que fragile. Une vraie contradiction sur deux jambes. Ils débattent parfois de potions alors que Harry les ignore royalement en reluquant Black à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille et son jumeau ne faisaient jamais étalage de leurs connaissances en cours, mais ils étaient vraiment intelligents. C'est de cette façon qu'ils ont commencé à se faire des connaissances à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Leur intelligence impressionnait les Serdaigle et les jumeaux n'ont jamais refusés d'aider ceux qui le leur demandaient. Severus avait même vue le regard de Lily s'éclairer un moment en posant son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier lui avait rendu son sourire et avait commencé à draguer un gars derrière eux. Sev savait que Jedusor n'en avait rien à faire de ce gars, mais Evans avait vite compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec ce Serpentard là.

Sev se décide donc à les suivre pour voir ce qu'ils vont faire en dehors de leur chambre. Ariel avait définitivement élu domicile dans la chambre de son frère, Sev avait accepté quand Harry lui avait demandé. Et les jumeaux n'étaient jamais sortis en pleine nuit avant. Il voit donc les Jedusor sortir un parchemin, l'observer un moment et partir vers les grandes portes pour sortir du château.

-Mais ils sont complètement malades! Sortir une nuit de pleine lune, se dit Severus en les suivant.

Ariel et Harry restent debout près de la Forêt Interdite et semblent attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le cœur de Sev se sert un peu dans sa poitrine à l'idée que la jeune fille y attende vraiment un amant.

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, Lunard jouait avec ses amis animaux depuis presque 3 heures quand il sent quelque chose au fond de lui qui se décrit en un mot, « meute ». Il sait bien que ce chien, ce rat et ce cerf sont ses amis. Mais l'appelle de la meute est bien plus forte et le loup-garou sort de la Cabane Hurlante et s'élance dans le parc de Poudlard sans que ni Patmol, Cornedrue ou Queuedever ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Severus a l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque quand il voit l'immense loup courir vers les jumeaux. Quand les deux adolescents se tournent vers le loup, Harry prend la main de sa sœur et ils se mettent à courir vers le Lac Noir. Le rire cristallin de Ariel résonne dans le parc pendant que Harry l'entraine vers le point d'eau. Un peu avant le saule pleureur près du lac, le loup les rattrape enfin et leur saute dessus. Ariel et Harry savent que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrivera. Lunard les a déjà intégré à sa meute dans leur passé et ils savent que ce Lunard les reconnaitra.

Le loup-garou leur saute donc dessus et se met à leur lécher le visage avec enthousiasme. Lunard a sentit la présence du 3e humain. Mais comme il est recouvert de l'odeur de son louveteau femelle, il ne lui fera rien. Il ne veut pas faire de peine à son louveteau en s'en prenant à son compagnon. Harry et sa sœur jouent donc un long moment avec le loup-garou avant de s'écrouler au sol, morts de fatigue. Harry est donc appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre et caresse la fourrure de Lunard de sa main gauche tout en aillant sa jumelle, endormit contre lui, de son côté droit. Harry voit un grand chien noir s'approcher furtivement d'eux et un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Lunard sent le chien plus qu'il ne le voit et grogne doucement pour le prévenir de ne pas approcher de ses louveteaux.

-Doucement, mon loup, dit doucement Harry en continuant de caresser Lunard. Le chien veut juste venir nous voir. Il ne nous fera aucun mal. N'est-ce pas, le chien?

Sur ce, Patmol s'approche doucement, les oreilles basses et la queue entre les pattes. Il s'installe à côté de Ariel et Harry se met à le caresser aussi en se disant qu'il aimerait bien le refaire quand Patmol aura son apparence humaine. Vers 2h00 du matin, Harry réveille Ariel et les jumeaux retournent à leur chambre. Severus y était déjà quand ils vont se changer et se coucher dans le lit à côté du futur Maître des Potions.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Manoir Jedusor, Bellatrix hurle de douleur sous la baguette de son Maître en ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

-Pourquoi tu t'en ais pris à cette fille? Lui demande son Maître en levant le sort de douleur.

-Quelle fille, Maître?

-LA MIENNE! Lui crie le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui lançant un sort de découpe. Qui es-tu pour t'en prendre à MES enfants?!

-Je… Je ne savais pas, Maître, dit Bella en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans les cachots du Manoir.

-Et depuis quand je vous demande de vous en prendre aux enfants? Sorciers de surcroit?

-Ja… Jamais, Maître, halète la Mangemort sous un autre assaut de Doloris.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait?

-Ils… ils nous neutralisaient, Maître. Ils ont stupéfixés 11 de vos servants, Maître.

-Et un Doloris est égal à un Stupéfix? Ils sont brillants et puissants et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, au lieu de me les amener pour que nous puissions les convertir à notre cause, c'est de torturer cette pauvre jeune fille, qui a peut-être un sang plus pur que le tien?! Ton mariage avec Rodolfus te rend stupide, Bellatrix! Tu étais plus intelligente que ça, avant ton union avec cet abrutit! Lucius!

Le jeune homme dans la début vingtaine arrive immédiatement et s'incline devant l'homme en face de lui. Il lui dit de s'arranger pour enlever les 2 adolescents à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et de les amener ici.

-Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux, Lucius, je te jure sur ma magie que ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Tout à fait, Maître, dit le jeune homme blond avant de s'éclipser comme il était venu.

Le lendemain matin, Ariel s'étire comme un chat entre les bras de Harry. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde le plancher de la chambre de son frère et Sev avec un léger sourire.

-Bonjour, lui murmure Harry en déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

-Bonjour, lui répond Ariel sur le même ton. Je vois que les Serpentard puristes et racistes ont enfin compris que venir ici la nuit était une perte de temps. Regarde, il n'y a personne au sol se matin.

-J'ai toujours cru que les Serpentard étaient intelligents, dit Harry. Il faut bien admettre que les 17 qui sont venus ici la nuit de la rentrée ne l'étaient pas particulièrement. On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui, ma puce?

-Mmmmm, potions, métamorphose, moi j'ai arithmomancie et toi soin aux créatures magiques.

-Génial! Slughorn va encore nous regarder comme si on était des cocottes minutes sur le point d'exploser.

-Harry, soupire Ariel, tu sais pourquoi il nous regarde de cette façon.

-Et si… et si on lui retirait ce souvenir? Propose Harry. Ça pourrait être un cadeau intéressant quand la Grande Rencontre aura lieu.

-Ça me va. En même temps, ses regards en coin commencent franchement à me foutre la chaire de poule. Déjà que Dumbledore nous a dans son viseur pour son organisation à la con! Jamais de la vie je ne ferai partie de nouveau de l'Ordre du Pigeon Calciné! Il nous a trahis si souvent, avant…

-Chuuuuuuuuuut, tout va bien ma puce. Je suis là, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, alors que Sev dormait encore.

Ils avaient pris soin de mettre un sort de silence sur le lit de Harry avant de discuter. Ariel prend ses affaires et va prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain avenante de leur chambre. Dès qu'elle est prête et en sort, c'est Harry qui y va.

-Sev, murmure la jeune fille à l'oreille de Severus. Sev, c'est l'heure de se lever. Ah!

Ariel s'exclame de surprise quand elle sent les bras fins mais forts de Sev enrouler sa taille pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans le lit. Elle se retrouve donc couchée à côté de lui et elle se tourne dans ses bras pour le regarder. Il dort encore et n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Ariel sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand les mains du futur Maître des Potions se baladent doucement dans son dos.

-Severus, il faut que tu te réveilles, dit doucement Ariel avec une légère caresse sur sa joue.

-Ariel, laisse moi dormir, bougonne le concerné en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Sev, si tu ne te lèves pas, on sera en retard en potions et Slug va baisser ta moyenne… et la mienne. Et ça, il n'en est pas question. Allez la marmotte, debout!

Severus ouvre enfin les yeux et tombe sur le regard émeraude de Ariel. Il fronce des sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'elle fait là. La jeune fille lui explique donc ce qui s'est passé et le jeune homme devient d'un rouge soutenu en se confondant en excuses.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, dit Ariel en le regardant de ses grands yeux verts si semblable à ceux de Lily. Moi, j'ai beaucoup apprécier. Mais il faut se lever maintenant.

Elle s'approche pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, mais Sev bouge un peu et leurs lèvres se collent les une aux autres. Sans hériter, Sev entraine la jeune fille dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné en la serrant encore plus étroitement dans ses bras. Ariel passe donc ses bras fins autour du cou de Severus et suit le mouvement. Quand Harry sort de la salle de bain, un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se prépare le plus silencieusement du monde et sort à pas de loup de la chambre pour ne pas les déranger dans ce premier baiser que sa sœur attend depuis des lustres.

-Sev, il faut se lever, réussie à dire Ariel entre deux baisers de Severus.

-Pas envie, murmure Sev en reprenant possession de la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Moi non plus, mais on ne fait pas toujours de que l'on veut, Sev, soupir Ariel quand le Sev en question se met à l'embrasser dans le cou. S'il te plait. Je te promets qu'on pourra reprendre où on en était se soir.

-Dans ce cas…

Sev se positionne alors au dessus d'elle, l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se lever, prendre ses affaires et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est plus que déboussolée que Ariel prend son sac déjà prêt pour la journée et rejoint Harry dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Alors, comment c'était? Demande son jumeau en levant un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

-Wow! Soupir sa sœur en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

-Tant que ça?

-On en reparlera quand tu auras mis le grappin sur Black, dit Ariel en riant.

-Et… ça ne te dérange pas? Demande Harry, incertain.

-Harry, si il te devient aussi fidèle qu'il l'est et le restera envers ses amis, je ne peux que te souhaiter que ça fonctionne.

-Je te souhaite la même chose avec Sev, ma puce, dit doucement son jumeau en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu le sais autant que moi, personne en ce monde n'est aussi stable dans ses sentiments que lui. Alors si il t'aime autant que toi, tu l'aimes. Je sais qu'il te suivra au bout du monde. Comme je sais que tu le ferais pour lui.

Les jumeaux se perdent dans une étreinte rassurante et son interrompu par Severus qui arrivait enfin.

-Dépêchez-vous un peu, on va être en retard à cause de vous, dit-il en levant un sourcil avec un fin sourire.

-Mais oui, bien sûr! Soupir Ariel en levant les yeux au ciel en prenant le bras de Harry à sa droite et celui de Sev à sa gauche pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Une fois assis à la table des Serpentard, un gars de 7e année dit que Regulus Black ne pourra pas assurer son rôle d'attrapeur de leur équipe à cause d'une blessure qui a mal guérit pendant l'été. Ariel et Harry se regardent d'un air entendu. Les parents Black ont probablement torturer leur fils quand Sirius a quitté le domicile familiale pour se réfugier chez les Potter. Ariel donne donc un coup de coude à son frère pour qu'il se propose pour le remplacer.

-Viens sur le terrain de Quidditch après les cours se soir, dit Montague, le capitaine de l'équipe. On verra ce que tu vaux sur un balais, Jedusor.


	4. Chapitre 4

Dans son Manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lit le parchemin que la fiancée de Lucius lui a envoyé. Il semblerait que sa fille soit maintenant en couple avec un petit Serpentard des plus prometteur qui a déjà assisté à certaines de ses réunions à Pré-au-Lard et son fils est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et serait particulièrement doué sur un balais. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir le premier match de son fils, comme tout bon père se doit de le faire? Mais il ne peut décidément pas se pointer à Poudlard avec Dumbledore dans les parages. C'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande l'aide de son ancien collègue d'études, Abraxas. Il prendra son apparence pour assister au match de son fils et faire la rencontre de ce jeune homme qui a conquis, semble-t-il, le cœur de sa fille. Si il lui fait du mal, ce petit avorton de Sang-Mêlé allait regretter d'être venu au monde. On ne touche pas à la progéniture de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

C'est donc Tom Jedusor, sous les traits de Abraxas Malefoy, membre du conseil d'établissement de Poudlard, qu'il prend place dans les estrades du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard dans la zone du personnel de l'école. Slughorn tente de lui faire la conversation, mais Tom l'envoie poliment balader quand Mme Bibine entre sur le terrain pour le début du match. Tom scanne de son regard bleu pâle les gradins de Serpentard pour trouver sa fille. Il la voit enfin. Elle est là, avec son écharpe Serpentard et un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle est quasi le portrait craché de sa douce Amélia. Un jeune homme de son âge est à sa droite. Les cheveux noirs, longs et raides, le teint pâle et un peu cireux, des yeux si noirs qu'on ne peut faire la différence entre son iris et sa pupille, un nez imposant et les lèvres fines, il est aussi très grand et très mince pour son âge. Il a un sourire discret et un léger rougissement des joues quand Ariel se lève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor font leur entrée sur le terrain, suivi ensuite des Serpentard. Le dernier à entrer sur le terrain est Harry Jedusor, en remplacement de Regulus Black. Étonnement, Harry ne semble pas du tout stressé d'être là. Il a un balais qui ne ressemble à rien à celui des autres, qu'il enfourche avec aisance.

-T'as peur, Jedusor? Lui demande Black, à sa position de batteur.

-Même pas en rêve, Black! Et en plus de ça, je vais chiper le vif sous le nez de Potter.

-Je te paris que non, dit Sirius avec condescendance.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on parie? Demande Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Ce que tu veux, je vais gagner de toutes façons, réplique Black, sûr de lui.

-Si je gagne, tu seras à mon service pour une semaine entière.

-Parfait, et tu seras au mien quand James attrapera le vif d'or.

Les deux adolescents se serrent la main et se séparent pour retourner à leur place sous le regard interrogateur de Potter. Sirius lui fait un signe que tout va bien et prend sa position de début de match. Le match commence donc quand Mme Bibine fait retentir son sifflet. Harry s'élance donc dans les airs sur son Éclair de Feu en modérant sa vitesse pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il fait le tour du terrain quelques fois et voit le batteur de son équipe envoyer un Cognard au gardien de Gryffondor, ce qui l'assomme immédiatement. L'équipe de Serpentard en profite donc pour faire le plus de but possible pendant que les buts de l'équipe adverse sont sans défense. Harry, lui, profite de la cohue autour des buts de Gryffondor pour repérer le vif d'or. Celui-ci volent en tous sens autour du pied du but central de Serpentard. L'attrapeur vert se précipite alors vers ce dernier, rapidement rejoint par Potter qui avait vue le changement brusque de direction de Harry. Ce dernier descend en chandelle vers le sol à une vitesse folle. Potter, bien que casse-cou, ne peut suivre son adversaire plus loin et remonte avant de s'écraser au sol. Ariel agrippe le bras de Sev en voyant son frère arriver si vite vers le plancher des vaches. Severus perd le peu de couleur sur son visage en voyant Harry arriver presque au sol. Ce dernier pose ses pieds sur le manche de son balais et le redresse à la dernière seconde au point que ses bottes frôlent l'herbe sous lui. Ses doigts se referment sur la petite balle dorée et il lève le bras pour montrer à tous qu'il a attrapé le vif d'or.

Fait surprenant, Abraxas Malefoy a un fin sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres ridées. Il se lève donc pour féliciter son ancienne équipe de Quidditch. Quand il sert la main de Harry Jedusor, Lord Voldemort ressent comme un sentiment étrange de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme le remercie pour les félicitations et rattrape une jeune fille avec aisance.

-Harry! Tu l'as fait! Je le savais! S'écrit sa jumelle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu es le meilleur!

-Bravo, Jedusor! Lui dit Montague avec une claque dans le dos de leur attrapeur honoraire.

-C'était génial! Mais j'ai quand même hâte que Black revienne, dit Harry avec inquiétude.

-Excellent match, Mr Jedusor, lui dit Abraxas Malefoy. Je suis impatient d'en voir d'autres comme celui-ci. Vous êtes un digne Serpentard, jeune homme. Et j'imagine que vous êtes Miss Jedusor, demande le Lord à Ariel.

-Oui, monsieur, dit-elle avec une révérence qui ravi visiblement son interlocuteur. Ariel Jedusor, Lord Malefoy. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Milord.

-Le plaisir est partagé, jeune fille. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous, dit-il avait de retourner d'où il venait.

Ariel et Harry se regardent avec perplexité avant d'hausser les épaules et l'adolescent se fait emmener vers les vestiaires de Serpentard par ses coéquipiers pour fêter ça. Serpentard a souvent gagné des matchs de Quidditch ou même la coupe, mais c'est toujours Potter qui attrapait le vif d'or les 3 dernières années.

-Jedusor! Jedusor! Jedusor! Scandent les joueurs de l'équipe en amenant Harry vers les vestiaires sur leurs épaules.

-Je me demande ce que notre père en penserait, soupir Ariel, dans les bras de Sev.

-Je suis certain qu'il serait très fier de ton frère, dit ce dernier en lui embrassant la tempe.

-Ou il n'en aurait rien à faire de ses bâtards, dit douloureusement Ariel.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, dit Sev en raffermissant son étreinte autour de sa petite-amie. Mais je sais que moi, je serais très heureux d'avoir des enfants comme vous. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. Viens, on va aller fêter la victoire dans notre maison dans la salle commune.

Sur ce, les deux étudiants disent au revoir à Lord Malefoy et retournent au château, le bras droit du jeune Rogue autour des épaules de Ariel. Finalement, peut-être que cet adolescent est une bonne personne pour sa fille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourne donc au Manoir Jedusor, heureux de cette première rencontre, même si ses enfants ne le savent pas. C'est fou ce qu'ils ont l'air fusionnels. Et ce garçon qui semble toujours faire de son mieux pour réconforter sa fille. Narcissa et Lucius lui avaient déjà parlé de ce Severus Rogue. Un petit génie des potions, déjà meilleur que ce vieux Slug! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de plus en plus impatient d'enfin rencontrer ses enfants officiellement. À la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui aura lieu le lendemain, Lucius les lui amènera. Il transplane dans les cachots de son Manoir et entre dans la cellule de Bellatrix.

-Sors d'ici et ne me déçois plus, dit Lord Voldemort en s'effaçant de la porte.

Quand elle sort de sa cellule, Voldemort la prend par la gorge en y enfonçant ses doigts de la main droite avec force au point que Bellatrix ne peut plus respirer. Son visage devient de plus en plus rouge à force de suffoquer.

-Et si j'apprends que tu as touché une fois de plus à mes enfants, Bella, lui susurre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse, je te jure que tu me supplieras de t'achever. Ce que je ne t'accorderai pas, bien sûr. J'espère qu'on se comprend, Bella.

La jeune femme ne peux rien dire, mais elle hoche la tête de façon frénétique pour lui faire comprendre que oui. L'homme la lâche donc et elle s'écroule au sol en avalant de longues goulées d'air.

-NE. TOUCHE. PLUS. JAMAIS. À. MES. ENFANTS.

-Plus jamais, Maître, dit docilement Bellatrix en se massant la gorge.

-Maintenant retourne chez ton imbécile de mari, que je ne te vois pas pendant un moment.

Bella se met donc debout sur ses pieds et déguerpit le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain est une autre sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le trio de Serpentard se promènent dans les rues du village sorcier en quête de cadeaux pour leur entourage.

-Harry! Tu exagères! Laisse ce pauvre petit lion tranquille! S'exclame Ariel, à la surprise du petit lion en question qui portait les paquet de l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

-Je n'y peux rien, ma puce, dit ce dernier en lui prenant la main qui n'était pas déjà dans celle de Severus. Un marché est un marché. Sirius a perdu, il doit en assumer les conséquences. N'est-ce pas, Siri?

-Je dois avouer qu'une semaine de service, ça vaut la peine pour avoir vue la figure de fou que tu as faites hier pendant le match! Dit Black avec admiration.

-Je connais bien d'autres figures, si tu veux, dit Harry d'un geste vague de la main qui est encore libre.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça!

-Black, tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'embarques, dit Ariel en haussant un sourcil.

Sirius avait aussi accepté d'être au service de Jedusor à la condition qu'il lui explique comment sa sœur et lui avaient fait pour s'approcher de Lunard et que celui-ci reste inoffensif. Harry lui avait donc promis de lui expliquer à la fin de la semaine. Tous les Maraudeurs attendaient cette explication avec impatience. Même Remus n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Pendant la nuit de pleine lune du mois d'octobre, seul Sirius était allé voir les jumeaux et Lunard quand il était sorti dans le parc. Voir un rat et un cerf, en plus du chien ferait vraiment bizarre. Alors qu'un chien et un loup sont assez semblables pour s'entendre. Sirius s'était donc dévoué en échange de la semaine de service qu'il avait promis à Jedusor. À son grand désespoir, Sirius avait dû mettre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, cette nuit, une grande banderole avec l'écriteau : « Serpentard sont les plus forts! » avec un serpent géant qui mange un bébé lionceau où des Cognards, un Souafle et un vif d'or voletaient sur le tissus. Jedusor lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il utilise le même sort de glue dont il s'était servi chez ses parents pour ses posters de motos et de Moldues en bikini.

-Comment tu sais ça? Avait demandé Black.

-Ma sœur est voyante! À plus, Siri!

Et le lendemain matin, tous les Gryffondor se demandaient comment les Serpentard avaient réussi l'exploit d'entrer dans leur salle commune et de coller cette horreur au dessus de leur cheminée.

-C'est mieux d'en valoir la peine, Patmol, lui avait dit Potter après l'avoir aidé à mettre la banderole dans leur propre salle commune.

-Je l'espère, Cornedrue, je l'espère.

Et voilà comment il en était rendu à jouer à la boniche pour Harry Tom Jedusor.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant que les 4 étudiants magasinent leurs cadeaux de Noël, Lucius lance l'opération enlèvement. Crabbe et Goyle savent qu'ils ne doivent faire aucun mal aux jumeaux que leur Maître veut. C'est vers la Tête de Sanglier que les deux Mangemorts les trouvent. Les deux jeunes hommes imposants s'approchent du quatuor d'un air menaçant.

\- Sirius, Sev, sauvez-vous! Leur crie Ariel en se positionnant dos à dos avec son frère, déjà prête à en découdre.

\- Je ne te laisse pas ici, dit Sev avec détermination.

\- Je ne pourrai pas me battre si je dois m'inquiéter pour toi! Black! Emmène le!

Comme Rogue ne semblait rien vouloir savoir, Black est obligé de le stupéfixer et de le prendre en transplanage d'escorte vers les Trois-Balais. Dès que Sirius et Severus ont disparus, Ariel et Harry se battent pour leur liberté. Ils ont un doute que c'est Lord Voldemort qui envoie ces deux hommes, mais ils ne prennent aucun risque et si Jedusor veut les voire, il leur enverra une invitation écrite.

Lucius est plus que surpris de voir les deux adolescents se battre encore mieux que certains Mangemorts entrainés. Mais il est franchement impressionné quand il voit les jumeaux assommer Crabbe et Goyle. Le jeune homme s'approche de Goyle et Ariel de Crabbe. Harry monte la manche gauche du Mangemort devant lui et pose sa baguette sur sa Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Est-ce qu'on les renvoie d'où ils viennent? Propose Harry à sa sœur.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuve la jeune fille.

Les deux posent leur baguette sur les Marques des Ténèbres et disent quelque chose en Fourchelang. Dès qu'ils ont fini ce qui semble une phrase, Crabbe et Goyle disparaissent. Lucius comprend maintenant. Ces jumeaux sont les enfants de son Maître. Il s'approche donc des jumeaux en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Les deux jeunes gens lèvent la leur vers l'héritier blond avec un air menaçant.

\- C'est votre père qui m'envoie, dit doucement Lucius en s'approchant lentement des étudiants.

\- Personne ne sait qui il est, dit Harry en prenant Ariel dans ses bras.

\- Moi je le sais, dit Lucius en s'approchant un peu plus. Je connais un homme qui parle Fourchelang, comme vous deux. Et il vous ressemble énormément. Laissez moi vous amener à lui.

\- Et il était obligé de nous envoyer ses hommes de mains pour nous faire comprendre qu'il veut nous voir? Demande Ariel, encore ébranlée de cette tentative d'enlèvement qui lui rappelait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je crois qu'il ne connait pas vraiment autre chose, dit judicieusement Lucius.

\- D'accord, dit Harry après un regard entendu avec sa jumelle, on va venir avoir vous, Héritier Malefoy. Mais si c'est un piège. Pas de pitié, on va se défendre et repartir.

Sur ce, Lucius propose son bras à Harry qui a sa sœur serrée contre lui. Les jumeaux sentent l'horrible sensation du transplanage d'escorte et ils atterrissent dans un Hall de Manoir richement décoré, mais très mal entretenu. Dès qu'ils arrivent, un homme qui semble début quarantaine arrive d'un pas royal.

\- Merci, Lucius, dit-il. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

\- Bien Maître, dit le blond en s'inclinant bien bas avant de partir.

Harry garde sa sœur étroitement dans ses bras avec une question silencieuse dans le regard. Lord Voldemort s'approche doucement d'eux et de ses deux mains, caresse une joue de ses jumeaux.

\- Mes enfants! Il y a un moment que j'attendais de vous voir enfin.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demande Ariel, hésitante. Vous êtes vraiment…

\- _Oui, mon enfant, je suis vraiment votre père, _dit doucement Tom Jedusor avec tant d'émotion dans la voix que ça déboussole complètement Ariel et Harry_. Et Bellatrix a chèrement payé le mal qu'elle t'a fait i semaines. On ne touche pas à mes enfants_.

\- _Qui nous dit que c'est vrai? _Demande Harry_. C'est peut-être Dumbledore qui vous envoie? Il voulait nous enrôler dans son organisme à la con quand il a réalisé qu'on était puissants, Ariel et moi, alors qu'il voulait nous envoyer à Azkaban à la seconde où il a entendu nos noms. _

_-Et ce n'est pas la faute de cette fille, _dit Ariel, qui savait très bien que la Bellatrix du passé n'était pas la même que celle qui l'avait kidnappé dans son autre vie._ Elle… elle ne savait pas qui on était et on attaquait les gens qui s'en prenaient aux villageois. Elle a fait avec nous ce qu'elle aurait fait avec n'importe qui, insiste Ariel. _

_\- Ne me dis pas que tu défends cette folle?! _Demande Harry en se tournant vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

Le regard suppliant de sa sœur suffit à le faire taire et retourner son attention vers Voldemort.

\- _Donc, les enfants, où étiez-vous avant d'arriver en Angleterre? _ Demande le Lord Noir.

\- _Nous étions en Albanie, monsieur,_ répond timidement Ariel, toujours dans les bras de Harry. _Nous avons grandi dans un village du nom de Kukës, à presque 150 kilomètre de Tirana_.

\- On _a été élevés par des Moldus, dans un orphelinat, parce que notre mère est morte en nous mettant au monde. Elle avait déjà dit comment elle voulait nous appeler et pourquoi. Harry et Ariel parce que ça se ressemble et on est jumeaux. Mon deuxième prénom est un hommage à notre père et Ariel, un hommage à la mère de ce dernie_r.

\- Vous êtes définitivement mes enfants, dit Tom avec un sourire. Vous venez de parler Fourchelang, comme moi.

\- Vous… Vous pouvez aussi? Demande Ariel, émerveillée. On a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le pouvait, avant.

\- Mais c'est ce que nous étions en train de faire, Ariel, dit Voldemort d'une voix soyeuse.

C'est un peu sonnés, enfin en apparence, que Harry et Ariel suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à un salon confortable avec une légère odeur de moisi. Devant ses jumeaux curieux, Lord Voldemort leur explique sa rencontre avec leur mère, dans une forêt vierge d'Albanie.

\- Je cherchais quelque chose en particulier quand elle était là pour des plantes rares. Votre mère était une véritable déesse en potions, dit le Mage Noir avec un fin sourire.

\- Ariel est très douée aussi, dit doucement Harry avec sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- C'est un don précieux, entretien-le, ma fille, dit Voldemort avec douceur et fierté. Elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux verts, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau pâle pour l'endroit. Il était évident qu'elle était Européenne. Elle avait un sourire magnifique avec des dents parfaites. Vous avez tout les deux hérités du meilleur d'elle. C'était une journée frustrante où je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. Ça faisait des jours que je cherchais sans résultat. Mais ce jour-là a été plus décevant que les autres. J'étais sur le point de perdre espoir quand elle est apparue. Elle avait un panier sans fond et des vêtements d'homme. Presque entièrement kaki pour se fondre dans le décor. Elle avait l'air si forte, malgré son apparence fragile. Amélia m'a souri quand elle m'a vue et elle est venu vers moi en me demandant si j'avais besoin d'aide. Elle connaissait la région comme sa poche et elle avait fini sa récolte. Je lui ai donc expliqué ce que je cherchais et elle m'a guidé vers mon objectif. Nous avons eu une histoire aussi brève que passionnée. 6 mois plus tard, je repartais vers l'Angleterre sans savoir que vous étiez en route. Je suis si désolé, soupir Voldemort à la surprise de ses enfants.

Tom Jedusor se lève doucement et enlace ses enfants dans chacun de ses bras. Il demande la permission à Ariel si il peut regarder dans son esprit pour voir comment ils ont grandi.

\- Dans son esprit à elle, vous ne pourrez pas, dit Harry. Nous… nous avons des dons… complémentaires, essaye de lui expliqué Harry. Elle est Occlumen naturelle alors que moi, je suis Legilimen. Elle est voyante et moi, j'apprends les sorts offensifs avec une facilité déconcertante alors que Ariel sont les sorts défensifs et curatifs. Quand on se bat, on le fait toujours de la même façon. Je fonce dans le tas et Ariel couvre mes arrières.

\- Vous avez des dons extraordinaires, les enfants.

Harry donne la permission à Tom de fouiller dans sa tête. Avec les cours d'Occlumancie du Professeur Rogue, il avait finit par être extrêmement doué quand il a compris que c'était autant de la faute de Dumbledore que de la sienne, si son parrain était mort. Le Maître des Potions avait même été presque impressionné par les efforts de Harry. Et c'était sa capacité à entrer dans la tête de Voldemort qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils la retrouvent, Rogue et lui, quand Harry avait enfin sue qu'elle était prisonnière du Manoir Lestrange. En arrivant dans le passé, Ariel et Harry avaient sentit et vue leur magie évoluer de façon inattendue. Leur magie semblait véritablement complémentaire. Comme des jumeaux magiques, mais à la puissance 10. De plus, Ariel avait montré quelques compétence de la famille Potter pendant les cours de Métamorphose alors que Harry en développait de la famille Black dans les arts de l'esprit et la magie noire.

Harry laisse donc son « père » entrer dans sa tête et le laisse voir des scène de son enfance avec les Dursley en y incluant Ariel avec lui. Quand elle s'est fait enlevé l'an dernier, sa recherche pendant 2 mois et enfin sa libération avec le professeur Rogue, tout en gardant le visage de ce dernier relativement flou.

\- Qui était cet homme? Demande Voldemort d'une voix douce.

\- Il nous a appris tout ce que l'on sait. Il… il est mort avant que nous ne venions ici. C'est en parti parce qu'il est décédé que nous sommes venu ici, explique Ariel qui savait très bien de qui son père parlait. Maitre Sev nous a pris sous son aile et nous a protégé comme il a pue. Il…

\- Il a trouvé Ariel et m'ai aidé à la délivrer e ceux qui la tenaient captive. Il ne nous a pas dit qui ils étaient, mais Maître Sev a fait un vrai carnage dans cet endroit pendant qu'on l'attendait dehors et que je redonnais des forces à Ariel avec les potions qu'il avait amenées.

\- J'en suis profondément désolé, dit Tom Jedusor avec la plus grande sincérité du monde. J'aurais aimé rencontrer l'homme qui a sauvé mes enfants.

Harry et Ariel sont très heureux de cette rencontre. Ils se promettent de soulager la conscience de Slug d'ici les vacances de Noël. La seule preuve que Lord Voldemort a laissé derrière lui pour ses Horcruxes lui sera remise en cadeau de Noël dans quelques semaines. Voldemort propose chacun de ses bras à ses jumeaux pour les ramener au village sorcier qu'ils avaient quitté il y a plus ou moins 4 heures.

Après des au revoir et la promesse de passer les vacances de fin d'année ensemble, Voldemort retourne d'où il vient e ses enfants entrent au Trois-Balais. Dès qu'elle est à l'intérieur, Ariel est happée par une masse de cheveux noirs et huileux avec une odeur de sapin et d'ingrédients de potion.

\- Ariel! J'ai eu si peur pour toi! Soupir Severus de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où étais-tu?

\- Harry et moi… on a rencontré notre père, dit Ariel, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Vous avez rencontré Jedusor? Et… comment vous allez?

\- Pas ici, dit Harry. On t'expliquera dans notre chambre, promis. En fait, Ariel t'expliquera. Moi, j'ai des trucs à dire à Black.

Sur ce, Harry se lève pour partir, mais Ariel le retient par le bras en le regardant dans les yeux un long moment avant de le laisser partir, rassurée.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Black! Il faut qu'on parle! Dit Harry en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé où Sirius se trouvait avec les 3 autres Maraudeurs.

\- Je reviens les gars, dit ce dernier à son groupe avant de se diriger vers le Serpentard aux yeux verts.

\- Ça risque d'être long, l'avertit Harry avant de l'entrainer vers la Salle sur Demande.

Une fois qu'ils sont installés dans un petit salon confortable, Harry prend la parole.

\- Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer pourquoi Lunard ne nous a pas attaqué, Ariel et moi et c'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant.

Harry est satisfait de voir Sirius se redresser un peu plus sur son siège et lui accorder toute sa concentration, ce qui est un exploit. Harry prend une bonne inspiration et se lance dans les explications. Son autre vie, dans un autre temps. Il a grandi dans une famille Moldue dans le Surrey, chez sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, qui est Né-Moldu alors que son père était un Sang-Pur. Il découvre qu'il est un sorcier quand Hagrid vient le chercher le jour de son 11e anniversaire. Ses épreuves à chaque année à Poudlard, orchestrées par Dumbledore lui-même pour le préparer tel un porc destiné à l'abattoir, comme l'avait si justement dit son ancien prof de potion. Son lien particulier avec Ariel, qui était la fille de son parrain dans une autre vie. Ce parrain, qui était le meilleur ami de Remus John Lupin, qui les avait intégré à sa meute pendant leurs vacances entre leur 4e et leur 5e année. La mort de la seule personne qui ne leur avait jamais rien caché, après plus de 20 ans d'espionnage pour le côté de la lumière, alors que ce côté ne lui a jamais rien donné de bon. La traitrise finale de Dumbledore pour s'approprier la fortune des Black et des Potter.

\- Minute! S'exclame Sirius en se levant. C'est quoi le rapport avec les Potter et les Black?

\- De là où nous venons, Ariel était la dernière des Black et moi… le dernier des Potter. Dumbledore était notre tuteur magique à tout les deux. On ne le savait pas avant nos 16 ans.

\- Ça veut dire que… tu étais le fils de James, demande Sirius en faisant les 100 pas en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- Et Ariel était ta fille à toi, dit lentement Harry. Quand on a atterris ici, c'est comme si la magie nous avait mise une existence prouvable en place. Notre père actuel se rappelle de notre mère, nous avons des papiers d'identité valides et on lui ressemble énormément. On a des dons que seul les membres de sa famille ont.

\- Prouve le! Exige Sirius.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que mon Patronus est Cornedrue et que celui de Ariel est ta forme Animagus! Désolé, se reprend Harry. Je sais que c'est complètement dingue et que tu as besoin de preuves. Tu connais la Legilimancie?

Sirius approuve et ancre son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il est alors aspiré dans l'esprit de Harry et voit le garçon en face de lui, il n'a pas plus de 12 ou 13 ans. Il sort en trombe d'une maison où les autres demeures sont toutes pareilles. Mais celui-ci ressemble énormément à James, mais avec les yeux aussi verts que le Harry physique en face de son corps. Le jeune Harry entend un grondement sourd et Sirius a la surprise de voir son animagus. Mais ce dernier a une taille adulte. Le chien semble avoir vue ce qu'il voulait voir et retourne dans l'ombre quand un immense bus violet à 3 étages apparait. C'est ensuite un autre souvenir, un homme d'une très haute stature, aux cheveux gras et au nez tordu, se met entre trois étudiants de Gryffondor de 13 ou 14 ans et un loup-garou. Sirius voit alors une version de lui très sale avec des vêtements de prisonnier se transformer en chien et attirer le loup-garou loin des enfants et de l'homme qui semble être un enseignant. Un autre souvenir, il voit sa version adulte monter sur un hypogriphe après avoir dit au revoir à Harry et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi gris que les siens.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, mon bébé, dit sa version adulte à la jeune fille avant de s'envoler dans le ciel noir d'encre du parc de Poudlard.

\- Moi aussi… papa, murmure la fillette en question en regardant le point blanc rétrécir et disparaître dans le ciel alors qu'une fille au cheveux ébouriffé les tire par la manche pour qu'ils retournent tous les 3 à l'infirmerie.

Il voit les retrouvailles entre Harry, Ariel et lui dans le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Et finalement, la trahison de Kreattur qui lui coûte la vie au Ministère dans le Département des Mystères. Le réveil brutal de Harry quand Ariel le secoue comme un prunier pour lui dire qu'ils doivent partir immédiatement pour ne pas se faire arrêter par les Aurors que Dumbledore guide vers eux, alors qu'il est supposé être mort depuis presque un an. Leur course folle dans le château pour trouver une issue, le choix de la Salle sur Demande et leur arrivée dans cette époque.

\- Tu es la seule personne qui sait, à part Ariel et moi, lui dit Harry après avoir mis fin à leur connexion mentale.

\- L'homme en noir qui se met entre Rem et vous, c'est Servilus, pas vrai?

\- C'est SEVERUS, le corrige Harry, en effet. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette et il nous a protégé quand même. Même si j'étais le fils de James Potter, même si j'étais un Gryffondor et même si j'ai toujours été une vraie calamité dans ses cours de potions.

\- Et il sort avec MA fille!

\- Elle ne l'est plus, Sirius. De plus, je ne pourrais souhaiter meilleur compagnon pour ma sœur, soutient Harry.

Sirius se met donc à cogiter en faisant les 100 pas sur le tapis gris de la salle que Harry avait demandée. Harry lui faisait du rentre dedans depuis le début de l'année scolaire en sachant exactement qui il était et ce qu'il allait devenir. Il connaissait ses problèmes avec sa famille. Son sentiment d'imposture d'être à Gryffondor alors il faisait de son mieux pour être le plus téméraire possible pour prouver à tous qu'il y méritait sa place. Son besoin de reconnaissance, son sentiment d'insécurité, ses doutes et ses envies. Et il semblait être attiré par lui tout en connaissant ses côtés les plus sombres et inavouables. Même avec ses amis, Sirius portait toujours un masque pour être accepté. Mais depuis Harry, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi. Harry le connait par cœur, plus qu'il ne se connait lui-même. Le Gryffondor s'arrête dans son vas-et-viens et regarde le Serpentard dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole dans se silence qui est étrangement confortable.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demande Sirius, sans prendre de gants blancs.

\- En effet, répond simplement Harry sans aucune gène, ce qui surprend Sirius.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Black en fronçant des sourcils. Tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui. Ce qui donnerait envie à tout le monde de partir en courant.

\- Je n'ai jamais été ce qu'on peut appeler « sain d'esprit », dit Harry avec un sourire en coin en se levant de son fauteuil. J'ai appris à apprécier et aimer mon parrain comme un père. Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, je t'ai vue sous un autre angle que j'ai encore plus aimé. Je me rappelle de qui tu étais, d'où je viens. Mais je suis tombé sous le charme de ce Sirius là, celui qui est devant moi. Encore plein de doutes, celui qui a encore une partie de son insouciance, qui ne vie pas dans le passé et qui est d'une loyauté à toute épreuve quand il en juge une personne digne. Je ne te demande pas de me retourner mes sentiments, Sirius. Mais juste… de ne pas t'en moquer, s'il te plait.

Harry est donc plus que surpris quand il voit Sirius s'approcher de lui à grands pas, poser sa main gauche sur sa hanche et sa main droite sur sa nuque pour l'entrainer dans un baiser désespéré. Quand leurs lèvres se séparent par le manque d'air, Sirius regarde Harry dans les yeux un long moment avant de dire quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me moquer de toi, dit-il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Harry. Je ne partage pas vraiment tes sentiments, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. De vraiment essayer. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi compris qu'avec toi, Harry. Et j'aimerais garder cette sensation le plus longtemps possible.

\- Sirius, soupir Harry en fermant les yeux. Je suis amoureux de toi. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être une bouée de sauvetage, je n'ai pas envie de n'être qu'un outil à ton bien être. Ça ne marche jamais, ça. Je ne prétends pas avoir la science infuse, Sirius. Mais j'ai vécu des choses… beaucoup de choses. Et crois moi, les illusions sont beaucoup plus douloureuses que le réconfort qu'elles peuvent nous apporter. Si… si éventuellement, tu as vraiment envie d'être avec moi, pour qui je suis, et non pour ce que je peux t'apporter, j'en serai très heureux. Mais en attendant, si un jour ça arrive, je pense que tu dois vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites. Je serais honoré de te rendre heureux, Siri. Mais pas pour les mauvaises raisons. Bonne nuit, Sirius.

Sur ce, Harry retourne dans la salle commune des Serpentard le cœur lourd et Sirius fait pareil vers celle de sa maison dans un état pas mieux que celui du garçon qu'il a embrassé il y a moins de 15 minutes.

Sirius s'étonne lui-même de n'avoir encore rien dit aux autres Maraudeurs de la conversation qu'il a eu avec Harry. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que cette conversation avait eu lieux et Harry faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne l'ignore pas pour autant, mais il ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention que d'habitude. Harry suivait le conseille de Ariel à la lettre. Ce qui marche avec Sirius, peut importe son âge et ses expérience, c'est de se faire désirer. Il veut ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir et il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins. Donc, Harry a décidé de faire comme d'habitude. Il se languit autant du magnifique Gryffondor rebelle, mais il lui laisse son espace pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il veut. Ariel, de son côté, continuait son histoire d'amour avec Severus. Leur relation était étonnement simple, ce qui réjouissait les deux concernés. La jeune fille espérait que la plus ou moins distance que mettait Harry entre Sirius et lui allait aider son ancien père à ouvrir les yeux sur qui était vraiment son nouveau jumeau et qu'il comprendrait que Harry méritait d'être apprécié et aimé pour qui il était, et non ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Harry avait déjà vécu ça avec Cho, qui voulait entendre parler de Cédric, donc elle avait profité de l'attirance de Harry pour elle pour se rapprocher de lui et qu'il lui parle de Cédric Diggory. Ça avait été ensuite le tour de Ginerva, sous les conseils de sa chère et tendre mère, à vouloir profiter du Survivant. C'est justement grâce à ça que Ariel avait découvert que Dumbledore était leur tuteur magique, à Harry et elle. L'ancienne Serdaigle trouvait étrange que seule Ginny arrive a approcher Harry de façon romantique. C'était parce que Dumbledore éloignait toutes les autres filles, sauf Ginny. Pour tester sa théorie, Ariel avait tenté une approche vers Harry. Ce dernier n'avait rien compris, aimant Ariel comme une sœur. Il ne l'avait pas ouvertement repoussée pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Mais Dumbledore s'en était mêlé en la convoquant dans son bureau pour lui expliquer qu'en tant que fille du parrain de Mr Potter, c'est à la limite de l'inceste que de courtiser ce dernier. Ariel avait donc fait ses recherches au Ministère et était tombée sur leur dossier au Ministère civil. Albus Dumbledore était leur tuteur magique à tout les deux et Ariel avait trouvé un contrat de mariage entre Ginny et Harry, signé de la main du directeur et de Molly W. Perwett daté du 1 novembre 1981. Les corps de Lord et Lady Potter étaient à peine froid que cet enfoiré avait condamné Harry à épouser cette petite conne de Ginerva Weasley. C'est après cette découverte qu'elle s'était faite enlevée. Lucius Malefoy l'avait trouvé dans les archives et l'avait amené à Voldemort avec Bellatrix Lestrange, sous Polynectar, dans le manoir familial de son époux et son beau-frère. Elle sent un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine et joint le geste à la sensation.

\- Ariel, ça va? Lui demande un Severus inquiet.

\- Ça va, Sev. Mauvais souvenir, c'est tout. Où on en était?

\- La potion de babillage pour Potter et sa bande.

\- Ah! Oui! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rajouter…


	7. Chapter 7

La farce pour les Maraudeurs avait très bien fonctionnée. Les 4 Gryffondor avaient gazouillés comme des bébés tout le week-end avant le départ des vacances de fin d'année, ce qui avait bien fait rigoler tout le monde… même eux. Harry était maintenant officiellement l'attrapeur remplaçant de Serpentard quand Regulus Black avait enfin pue rejouer au Quidditch. C'est le cœur lourd que Ariel apprend que le jeune Black retourne chez ses parents pour les vacances. Elle se promet d'en glisser un mot à son père de leur nouvelle époque si il semble ouvert à l'écouter. La jeune fille avait été ravie quand Tom Jedusor leur avait envoyé sa première lettre. Les jumeaux Jedusor et leur père entretenaient maintenant une correspondance soutenue et Ariel s'était ouverte à son père sur la situation familiale de son petit ami. Il lui avait assuré qu'il irait voir lui-même de quoi il en retournait et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ce garçon des plus prometteur qui faisait battre le cœur d'adolescente de sa fille. Tom avait aussi invité Severus pour les vacances de fin d'année au Manoir Jedusor.

Sans en parler à ses enfants, il avait fait entièrement retaper le manoir. Une odeur de propre planait dans toute la demeure, les meubles endommagés et vieillots avaient été changé. C'était Narcissa Black qui avait tout réorganisé, à la demande du Maître de son fiancé. Elle y avait passé tous ses week-ends et le résultat était simplement impressionnant.

De son côté, Sirius avait fini par expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire des jumeaux Jedusor aux trois autres Maraudeurs. Étonnement, c'est Peter qui avait été le plus facile à convaincre. Il avait fini par avouer n'avoir aucune confiance en Dumbledore et que sa réaction de début d'année envers le frère et la sœur Jedusor l'avait conforté dans son opinion du vénérable mage barbu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Avait demandé Potter. Si on n'est pas avec lui, on est contre lui. Et celui qui est contre lui veut tuer les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus.

\- Ça, c'est Dumbledore qui le dit, avait judicieusement dit Peter. Tu as remarqué que quand il y a une attaque, il n'y a jamais de mort? Que les enfants ne reçoivent jamais rien de plus puissant qu'un stupéfix pour les enlever du chemin des Mangemorts?

\- Tu oublis Ariel, dit James. La cousine de Siri lui a envoyé un Doloris dans le dos! Je l'ai vue en allant chercher Evans.

\- Et ils ont prouvé que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des malades mentaux puristes, rajoute Sirius. C'est Ariel qui t'as dit d'aller protéger Evans. Et la fille avec qui elle s'entend le mieux, Pandora Johns, est née de Moldus.

\- Même Rogue a radicalement changé depuis qu'ils sont là, rajoute Peter.

\- Mouais, il ne se tient plus avec Avery et sa bande de dégénérés, dit James après un moment de réflexion. Et vous avez remarqué que les Jedusor ont des pouvoirs propres à la famille Potter? Je sais que c'est « logique », vue d'où ils viennent. Mais même Ariel, ce qui est plutôt surprenant.

Remus explique qu'il a fait des recherches sur le sujet. Selon ce qu'il a trouvé et ce que Harry a dit à Sirius. La Magie aurait une volonté propre, une conscience. Si elle a décidé que Ariel et Harry étaient jumeaux et des Jedusor, ils le sont dans tous les sens du terme, maintenant.

\- Les Moldus ont ce qu'on appelle, des testes d'ADN, Remus leur explique en gros ce que c'est. Si ils en font un, ils seront, génétiquement, les enfants de ce Tom Jedusor et de la femme qui les aurait porté.

\- Je veux bien, dit Pete en fronçant des sourcils. Mais c'est qui, cette femme.

\- Une Potter, ça c'est sûr, dit James en réfléchissant. Je vais demander à mes parents si ils savent quelque chose sur une Potter d'Albanie pendant les vacances.

Ils passent donc la nuit à émettre des hypothèses les plus loufoques les unes que les autres sur les origines des jumeaux qui ont chamboulé leur vie, avant de prendre le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sev et Harry, Ariel est endormi dans les bras de son jumeau pendant que ce dernier est en grande conversation avec Rogue.

\- Votre père est vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demande ce dernier en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive.

\- On ne l'a pas choisi, tu sais, se défend Harry en resserrant les bras autour de sa jumelle. Et j'espère vraiment que ça ne changera rien à tes sentiments pour Ariel.

\- Pas du tout! Se défend Sev en se redressant sur son coude pour regarder sa petite amie dormir. On ne choisi pas son père, j'en sais quelque chose! Mais… il… il est comment, avec vous?

Harry lui explique donc tout ce qui s'est passé pendant leur première rencontre avec Tom Jedusor.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en père responsable et aimant! Jamais je n'aurais pue deviner ça! Dit Sev en regardant celui qui est devenu son meilleur ami. C'est vrai qu'il est charismatique et sait toujours trouver les mots. Je l'ai vue, une fois, à Pré-au-Lard l'an dernier. Il est… impressionnant! Et je crois que si mon père n'était pas ce qu'il est, je n'aurais pas autant accroché à son discours.

Il explique alors ce que Lord Voldemort a dit à cette époque. L'importance de protéger le monde sorcier des Moldus, la conservation des traditions, se protéger des croyances des nés de Moldus et bien d'autres choses.

\- Je vois, dit lentement Harry, qui ne doutait pas des paroles de Sev. Je ne crois pas que ce soit des « mauvaises » choses. Mais c'est la radicalisation de ceux qui y croient qui pourraient être dangereux. Imagine deux secondes que ceux qui veulent se protéger des nés de Moldus décident que le meilleur moyen de le faire, est de les tuer.

\- C'est complètement stupide! S'exclame Severus à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Ariel.

\- C'est vrai, mais pour eux, ça serait logique. Pas de nés de Moldus, pas de « menace ».

\- C'est comme tuer une personne malade pour la guérir, c'est vraiment idiot!

\- On est d'accord avec toi, Sev. Mais des radicaux, il y en a partout.

\- Mouais… il va falloir que ton père arrive à les contenir, dit judicieusement Severus avant de se réinstaller sur le dos dans son lit et de poser ses mains derrière sa tête en regardant le plafond du lit à baldaquin vert. Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Sev.

Une fois dans le train, le lendemain, Ariel est en grande conversation avec Pandora pendant que Sev essayait d'expliquer un truc en potions à Harry qui était encore plus bouché qu'un Niffleur sur le sujet. Evans, qui passait par là pour sa ronde de Préfète, est outrée des propos de la Serpentard.

\- Tu crois vraiment que la Magie Noire est une bonne chose? Demande la Gryffondor, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle est une « bonne chose », dit Ariel avec patience. Je dis qu'elle n'est pas plus mauvaise que la magie dite blanche.

\- Mais il y a toujours un prix à payer pour la Magie Noire, soutient Lily.

\- C'est la même chose pour tout sorts puissants, explique Pandora à Evans. Un sort de magie dite noire qui ne demande pas beaucoup de puissance demande beaucoup moins d'effort qu'un sort de magie dite blanche pour transférer de sa magie à une personne mourante, par exemple. Si tu cours un marathon, par exemple, le prix à payer est que tu es essoufflée, tu auras faim et soif. La magie de haut niveau, c'est la même chose.

\- Elle a raison, soutient Ariel. C'est beaucoup plus facile de changer un oiseau en verre qu'une tasse en coq, ça demande plus de concentration et plus d'énergie. Mais à la base, ce sont les mêmes étapes, mais à l'envers. Tu as sûrement remarqué que plus on avance dans nos études, plus les sorts et les potions sont plus difficiles. On a moins de cours dans la journée pour récupérer de la magie que l'on dépense en grande quantité il y a beaucoup de cas de surmenage à l'infirmerie à partir de la 5e année.

\- Tu veux dire que la Magie Noire n'est pas dangereuse? Demande Lily, incrédule.

\- La Magie Noire et la Magie Blache n'existent pas, Evans, dit doucement Ariel. C'est l'intention qui compte. Un sort de découpe pour blesser quelqu'un est le même sort pour l'opérer pour lui sauver la vie. C'est la même chose pour un Doloris, par exemple. Il est un sort Impardonnable, mais à la base, c'est un Médicomage qui l'a mis au point pour repartir le cœur de gens qui faisaient un arrêt cardiaque. Un peu comme un défibrillateur magique, si tu veux. Alors qu'un simple sort ménager peut étouffer une personne à la tuer, comme un Récurvite.

\- Je vois, dit lentement Evans qui semblait réfléchir à plein régime. Je dois continuer ma ronde, à plus les filles!

Sur ce, elle détale comme un lapin vers un autre compartiment.

Quand le train arrive enfin à la gare de Londres, Pandora dit au revoir à Ariel pour trouver ses parents sur le quai. Ariel, Harry et Sev trouvent rapidement le père des jumeaux qui est accompagnés par Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback. Tom s'est entouré des ses meilleurs combattant pour protéger ses enfants en cas de problème. Il avait accepté de pardonner à Bella son écart de conduite seulement parce que Ariel avait pris la défense de la jeune femme à leur première rencontre officielle. Depuis ce temps, Bella le servait avec une ferveur qu'il le lui soupçonnait pas. Elle avait même insisté pour présenter ses excuses à la jeune fille quand ils arriveraient tous au Manoir Jedusor où attendait un présent pour le petit ami de sa fille.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, dit Ariel en s'approchant de son père, sans savoir comment se comporter avec lui en public.

\- C'est papa, pour toi, petite lune, dit-il en la prenant fermement dans ses bras et en faisant pareil avec Harry. Bonsoir, Severus, dit-il à l'adolescent qui ne semble pas trop savoir ce qu'il fait là. Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté mon invitation. Venez, nous partons d'ici.

Sur ce, Lucius fait transplaner Severus et Tom s'occupe de ses enfants. Dès qu'ils arrivent à destination, Severus n'en croit pas ses yeux.

\- Ma… Maman?


	8. Chapter 8

Severus ne semblait pas en revenir. Même quand Eileen s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, Sev ne semble toujours pas le croire. La jeune femme de 35 ans desserre son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils pour le regarder avec un tendre sourire.

\- C'est vraiment toi? Mais maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande son fils, toujours sous le choc.

\- Vers la fin du mois de novembre, Tom est venu à la maison pour discuter avec ton père et moi. Je pense qu'il voulait connaître les parents du petit copain de sa fille, ce qui est tout à fait légitime, dit Eileen en entrainant son fils à l'écart pour lui parler en privé. Il… il a immédiatement remarqué les bleus sur mes bras et sur mon cou, dit Eileen la voix brisée. Ton père était absent quand Tom est venu à la maison la première fois.

\- Il est venu souvent? Demande Sev en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Il est venu jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à me convaincre de quitter Tobias, dit doucement Eileen. Il m'a proposé de nous héberger le temps de nous trouvé un endroit à nous. Il me paye pour faire des potions pour son organisation et lui. J'économise mon salaire pour nous trouver une maison à nous.

\- Maman! C'est fantastique! Dit Sev en prenant sa mère contre lui. Mais… Tobias ne nous créera pas de problème?

\- Non, mon trésor. Tom s'est occupé de tout. Ton père ne se rappelle même plus de notre existence, mon chéri.

Sev embrasse sa mère sur la joue avant de retourner dans le Hall pour rejoindre Ariel.

\- C'est toi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Comme il a un visage impassible, Ariel ne sait pas si il est furieux contre elle ou non. Mais elle s'est toujours promis d'être le plus honnête possible avec Severus, autant dans sa vie d'avant que maintenant. Elle acquiesce donc, les larmes aux yeux en attendant nerveusement la fin de son couple.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demande Sev, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Tu te rappelles que je suis voyante, n'est-ce pas? Demande Ariel à son petit ami qui approuve d'un signe sec de la tête. J'ai… j'ai vue ce que Mr Rogue allait faire à ta mère, dit douloureusement la Serpentard. Après les vacances de Pâques, il… il l'aurait battu pour la dernière fois. Je… je l'ai vue lui briser la nuque quand il menaçait de te tuer toi, en revenant de Poudlard. C'est ce qui a convaincu ta mère de se sauver pour demandé de l'aide. Il… il l'a alors attrapé par les cheveux et lui a brisé la nuque quand elle s'est mise à hurler pour attirer l'attention des voisins. J'étais terrorisée, Sev. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors j'ai écrit à mon père et il m'a promis de faire quelque chose. Je sais que je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regarde pas et je sais aussi que tu détestes ça… Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrai. Mais j'aimais mieux que tu me quittes que tu perdes ta mère…

Des perles salées coulent des joues de la jeune fille quand elle sent les bras fins et forts de Sev s'enroulés autour de sa taille et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux à l'odeur de vanille épicée de Ariel. C'est plus que soulagée que Ariel répond à son étreinte. Sev se détache doucement de sa petite amie et la regarde un long moment de ses yeux onyx avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

\- Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir d'avoir sauvé ma mère, Ariel. Jamais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux t'aimer pour avoir fait ça! Tu as pris le risque que je m'éloigne de toi pour sauver la seule personne qui tienne à moi depuis ma naissance. Je t'aime Ariel.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sev.

Ariel sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Jamais Severus ne lui a dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. Certes, il lui faisait sentir presque tout le temps, mais il n'a jamais mis des mots sur ses émotions envers elle. Quoi que elle non plus. Dans son autre vie, tout ceux qu'elle a aimé sont morts, sauf Harry et ce n'est pas passé loin. Alors elle évitait de dire ces mots comme la peste.

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius expliquent la carte du Maraudeur à Lord Potter et lui expliquent que les jumeaux Jedusor sont aussi des Potter. Fleamont est plus que septique de cette révélation. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année essuie les vers de ses lunettes et regarde avec attention la carte animée devant lui en reposant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Leurs noms complets sont Ariel Mérope Potter Jedusor et Harry Tom Potter Jedusor, dit Sirius.

\- Et ils sont où maintenant? Demande le Lord au meilleur ami de son fils.

\- Chez leur père, dit James.

Fleamont se lève donc et dit aux deux jeunes Gryffondor de le suivre au grenier du Manoir Potter. Sirius, James et son père cherchent la vieille tapisserie familiale pendant au moins trois heures avant que James ne mette enfin la main dessus. Fleamont nettoie une table d'un coup de baguette avant d'étaler la tapisserie des Potter dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, papa, demande James en scrutant le tissus avec Sirius.

\- Ah! Les voilà! Dit le père de famille en pointant deux noms sur la tapisserie. Leur mère se nomme Amélia Potter et ses parents sont… et bin merde!

\- Quoi? Demande les deux ados d'une même voix.

\- Elle est la fille de Charlus, mon frère ainé et de Dorea Potter, née Black.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'oncle Charlus avait un enfant, dit James à son père.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, dit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Il était mon ainé d'une vingtaine d'années. Nos parents l'ont mis à la porte quand il a dit vouloir épouser Dorea Black. Ils lui ont dit qu'une famille de la lumière ne pouvait se permettre de se compromettre avec un membre de la famille Black. Je suis désolé, Sirius. Ce n'est que leur opinion, pas la mienne. Ils lui ont donc donné le choix entre rester et oublier son amour pour Dorea ou faire à sa tête et partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il partait en Albani avec Dorea, qui s'était fait jeté aussi pour être en couple avec un Potter. Cette tapisserie nous prouve qu'ils se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant.

\- Alors Ariel et Harry sont autant des Black que des Potter? Demande James, scié.

\- En effet, ces adolescents sont tes cousins directs. Et ils sont des cousins TRÈS éloignés pour toi, Sirius.

\- Houa! Une chance! Dit celui-ci en pensant à Harry qui lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- J'aimerais bien les rencontrer, dit Fleamont, le regard rêveur.

\- Envoie un hibou à leur père, propose James en haussant des épaules.

\- Bonne idée, je vais faire ça, dit le Lord en roulant la tapisserie pour la descendre dans le salon d'hiver du Manoir Potter.

Pendant que Fleamont Potter écrivait une missive à Tom Jedusor en lui expliquant la situation, son fils et Sirius s'amusaient à regarder tous les membres de la famille Potter sur la tapisserie familiale accrochée en évidence sur le mur dominant du salon d'hiver.

\- James! Viens voir!

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde, là! Dit Sirius en pointant la date sous le nom de Amélia Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu ne vois pas? Demande Sirius.

\- Voir quoi? S'impatiente James.

\- Il y a la date de naissance de la mère de Harry et Ariel, mais il n'y a pas de date de décès. Pourtant, ils sont certains tout les deux que leur mère est morte en les mettant au monde.

\- Il y a sûrement une erreur, répond James en haussant les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas plus d'erreur sur une tapisserie familiale que sur notre carte, Jamie, dit Sirius avec sérieux. J'ai utilisé le même genre de magie sur la carte que ce qu'il y a là-dedans! Si il n'y a pas de date de décès, c'est qu'elle est encore en vie! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Mon père, dit immédiatement James en sortant de la pièce avec Sirius sur ses talons.

Harry, Ariel et Sev ont droit à une visite guidée du Manoir Jedusor par le Maître des lieux. Les trois adolescents sont sous le charme de la demeure maintenant parfaitement impeccable. Eileen guide son fils vers leurs quartiers pendant que Tom montre leur chambre à ses jumeaux. C'est particulièrement nerveuse que Ariel entre seule dans sa nouvelle chambre qui ressemble à une suite d'hôtel de luxe et Harry dans celle à côté.

Cette nuit là, Tom ait réveillé par les cris déchirants de sa fille dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Il se lève donc d'un bond et se précipite dans la chambre de Ariel en pensant à une attaque. Quand il arrive, Harry est déjà avec Ariel et fait de son mieux pour la réveiller. Mais rien n'y fait.

Tom décide donc d'entrer dans l'esprit de sa fille pour la convaincre de se réveiller. Malgré son Occlumancie naturelle, Tom arrive tant bien que mal à entrer dans l'esprit de sa fille et ce qu'il y voit lui glace le sang. Elle est en train de se faire violer par deux hommes de plus ou moins 40 ans qui se ressemblent énormément. Ils semblent être frères. Tom trouve qu'ils ressemblent étrangement à Rodolfus et Rabastan Lestrange, mais avec un peu plus de 20 ans de plus. Il voit avec horreur le plus petit des deux lancer un Doloris sur le corps nu et mutilé de sa fille et l'autre semble apprécier le résultat autour de son érection. Il voit alors une femme au regard fou entrer dans la pièce et jeter un sort de découpe sur l'homme qui pénètre sa fille avec rage et frénésie.

\- Espèce de porc! Lui crache la femme au visage qui semble être Bellatrix mais en plus vieille. C'est une prisonnière! Pas un jouet! Et c'est une Black! Pour qui tu te prends? Si ce n'était pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais je n'aurais épousé une ordure telle que toi! Lâche là immédiatement, sale larve répugnante!

Elle lance un sort qui propulse les deux hommes contre le mur de pierres et couvre le corps sanglant de la jeune fille d'une couverture qu'elle a fait apparaitre et la fait léviter vers Tom ne savait où.

Quand il ressort de l'esprit de Ariel, il la prend fermement dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais ça empire la situation. Ariel se sent étouffée et ne reconnait pas Tom quand elle ouvre les yeux. Elle se débat donc comme elle le peut pour s'extirper des bras de son père.

\- Ariel, c'était juste un cauchemar, c'est fini, dit la voix de Harry qui lui caresse les cheveux.

La voix de son jumeau l'aide à se détendre et elle reprend doucement pied dans la réalité en reconnaissant enfin Tom.

\- Je… je suis désolée, bégaye la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Chuuuut, tout vas bien, mon petit, dit Tom d'une voix douce. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, je le sais. Harry, tu peux resté avec elle pour le reste de la nuit? Je vois bien qu'elle se sent en sécurité, avec toi.

\- Bien sûr, père. C'est ce que nous faisons, d'habitude. Nous dormons toujours ensemble depuis que je l'ai retrouvé.

\- Sur ce sujet… quand elle ira mieux, j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

Ariel garde le silence en se blottissant dans les bras de Harry. Même lui ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé dans le Manoir Lestrange. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle avait prise la défense de Bellatrix, quand leur père lui avait dit l'avoir punis. C'est elle qui l'avait sortie de cet enfer qu'était son mari et son beau-frère. C'est elle qui l'a soigné, qui lui a fait une potion pour s'assurée qu'elle ne tomberait pas enceinte de ces monstres. Il était évident pour Ariel que Bellatrix n'éprouvait aucun sentiment positif envers les deux Lestrange. Elle avait caché Ariel dans sa propre chambre pour que ses pourritures n'y touchent plus. Mais Ariel avait passé plus d'un mois et demi dans les geôles du Manoir Lestrange sans que Bellatrix ne sachent ce que son dégénéré de mari lui faisait. Ariel était vraiment tombé enceinte de ce monstre. La Mangemort lui avait fait un potion pour expulser le fœtus et Ariel a eux besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Deux semaines après le sauvetage par Bella, c'est le professeur Rogue, qui avait laissé tomber sa couverture pour la sortir de là. Comme le pire des Gryffondor, il avait foncé dans le tas pour la récupérer. Il s'était pris énormément de sorts les plus dévastateur les uns que les autres en faisant bouclier entre ceux qu'ils croisaient et Ariel. Si il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et atteint, il aurait pu survivre au venin de Nagini. Mais même avec l'antidote, son corps n'avait pas été en mesure de combattre le venin.

Elle voit Harry sortir une fiole de Sommeil sans Rêve de sa bourse qui ne le quitte jamais et presser doucement le goulot contre les lèvres de sa sœur. Ariel avale la potion sans résistance et glisse dans un sommeil sans rêve avec soulagement.


	9. Chapter 9

Dès le lendemain matin, Tom frappe à la porte de la suite de sa fille. C'est Harry qui lui ouvre, Ariel dort encore.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on parle de ce que j'ai vue du cauchemar de ta sœur, dit Tom avec douceur. Dans ce rêve, il y avait Rodolfus et Rabastan Lestrange, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux que maintenant et je sais que ce rêve était un souvenir. Alors, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment c'est possible que l'an dernier, Ariel avait 15 ans et que Rodolfus ait l'air d'en avoir 40. Et ne me ment pas, Harry. Je sais que tu connais mes capacités, pour les partager aussi.

\- Vous allez nous détester, soupir Harry, qui commençait à vraiment aimer avoir un vrai père à ses côtés.

\- Rien de ta part ne pourrait me faire te détester, mon grand, dit doucement Tom.

Harry se tourne pour regarder Ariel dormir profondément dans son lit avant de se lancer dans les explications. Comme il l'a fait avec Sirius, mais il lui raconte absolument TOUT. La prophétie, le meurtre de ses parents par Voldemort, l'Horcruxe dans sa tête, ce qui a fait qu'il parlait Fourchelang, sa vraie date de naissance le 31 juillet 1980 et celle de Ariel, le 3 août 1980, leurs parents à cette époque. Ariel, qui a grandit dans un orphelinat Moldu et lui chez les Dursley, à cause de Dumbledore qui s'était autoproclamé leur tuteur magique. La chasse aux Horcruxes avec Maître Sev, sa mort en voulant les protéger, Ariel et lui, comme toujours. Plus l'ex Gryffondor avance dans son histoire, plus les larmes coulent de ses grands yeux verts si envoutants.

\- Harry, mon grand, écoute moi, dit Tom en venant s'assoir à côté de lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Jamais un Horcruxe n'aurait pu te donner le don de Fourchelang, dit doucement Tom. Jamais l'Horcruxe ne peut expliquer le lien mental que nous avions, à ton autre époque. De ce que tu m'as expliqué, Ariel le parlait aussi, avant d'arriver ici. Et partageait, partiellement, cette connexion. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, Harry. Mais je peux te jurer sur ma magie que même à l'époque où Ariel et toi avez vue le jour, vous étiez déjà mes enfants. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais c'est un fait.

\- Mais je ressemblais à la copie conforme de James Potter avec les yeux de Lily Evans. Et Ariel ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Sirius.

\- C'est normal que tu ressemblais à un Potter, Harry. Amélia en était une. Et elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi, les as-tu changés, en arrivant à cette époque?

\- Non, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu. Mais pour Ariel, oui.

\- Pour être honnête, je pense que sans le vouloir, vous avez maintenant, tous les deux, l'apparence que vous auriez toujours dû avoir.

\- Mais… comment c'est possible? Sirius a vue Lily Potter accoucher de moi à Saint-Mangouste et il a vue Ariel naître aussi, trois jours plus tard.

\- Harry, connais-tu le principe de mère porteuse?

\- Hein? Demande Harry qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Il est courant, dans le monde magique, qu'une femme ait des difficultés à porter à terme un enfant, surtout les Sang-Pur. Alors le couple qui en veut on recourt à une mère porteuse. On retire magiquement un ovule de la femme du couple et des spermatozoïdes de l'homme et on les fait se féconder dans une potion très délicate à faire. Une fois que c'est fait, on implante le résultat dans l'utérus de la mère porteuse. L'enfant, même si il est né de cette femme, a le même bagage génétique que l'homme et la femme qui l'ont « fécondé ». Tu me suis?

\- Vous avez fait ça avec Amélia?

\- Non, je crois qu'elle était déjà enceinte de vous deux quand je suis parti d'Albani. Pour une raison que j'ignore, on vous a retiré de son utérus et on vous a implanté dans d'autres femmes bien des années plus tard. Et selon moi, ces femmes n'étaient même pas au courant.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse! Dit Harry en essuyant ses larmes. Mais si c'est ce qui est arrivé, comment Amélia Potter a-t-elle pu mourir en nous mettant au monde, si elle n'a pas accouché de nous?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mon grand. Mais je te promets que je ferai ce qu'il faut pour avoir des réponses.

\- Alors, vous… vous n'allez pas nous jeter dehors ou quelque chose comme ça?

\- Jamais, mon fils, dit Tom en le prenant étroitement dans ses bras. Jamais.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry explique à Sev et Ariel la conversation qu'il a eu avec Tom le matin même. Sev était au courant de leur voyage dans le temps et tout depuis presque le début et il était médusé par l'histoire. Ariel était immensément soulagée de savoir que Tom ne les détestait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait soutenue et guidée par une figure paternelle. Elle a toujours aimé Sirius. Mais elle savait aussi que Azkaban l'avait bien trop atteint pour qu'il devienne un père digne de ce nom. Et c'était la faute de Dumbledore, encore!

Pendant ce temps, Tom faisait les 100 pas dans son bureau pendant que son ami Abraxas lisait la lettre que Lord Potter lui avait envoyée.

\- J'ignorais que tes enfants étaient des Potter, Tom, dit Lord Malefoy en regardant son ancien collègue de classe.

\- Leur mère était la fille de l'Héritier Potter avant que son père ne le déshérite pour avoir épousé Dorea Black, explique Tom dans les grandes lignes. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, selon toi?

\- Tu ne perds rien à le rencontrer, dit Abraxas. Si vos deux familles se rapprochent, c'est une bonne chose pour tes enfants et tu pourrais le convaincre de tes idées au Magenmagot. Fleamont Potter a énormément d'influence au Ministère.

\- Plus que toi? Demande Tom avec un sourire en coin en regardant son premier ami.

\- Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, mais oui. Et de ce que Narcissa nous a dit, ton fils s'entend très bien avec James Potter et le petit Black qui a trouvé refuge chez lui.

Tom demande des explications à son ami et lui dit que Orion et Walburga Black ne sont pas le genre de parents aimants envers leurs enfants. Il ne leur reste que le petit dernier, Regulus. Lord Malefoy ne donne pas cher de sa peau si il fait un pas de travers. Tom écrit donc une lettre positive à Lord Potter en lui expliquant qu'il aimerait le rencontrer en privé avant de lui présenter ses enfants.

C'est donc vers 21h00, le 22 décembre 1976, que Tom passe la cheminée du bureau de Lord Potter pour cette première rencontre. Il avait gardé son identité de Tom Jedusor pour rencontrer le grand-oncle de ses jumeaux. Il est surpris de l'accueil chaleureux de Lord Potter, qui lui sert chaudement la main et l'invite à s'assoir.

\- Je suis ravi de rencontrer mon neveu par alliance, dit Fleamont pour briser la glace. Je suis vraiment navré de n'avoir pue vous contacter avant. J'ignorais totalement que mon frère avait eu un enfants et des petits enfants avant que mon fils et son meilleur ami ne me parlent d'eux.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ignorais aussi leur existence avant que la jeune Miss Black ne me parle d'eux. Personnellement, je ne m'imaginais pas avoir des enfants un jour et du jour au lendemain, j'ai deux magnifiques enfants déjà presque adultes.

\- Ce doit être particulièrement déroutant, lui concède Fleamont avec empathie.

\- En effet, dit Tom dans un soupir en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Et, dites moi, avez-vous garder contact avec la mère des enfants? J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer ma nièce, si elle est d'accord.

\- En fait… Je n'ai jamais revu Amélia après mon départ d'Albani. Selon Harry et Ariel, elle serait morte en les mettant au monde, dit douloureusement Tom.

\- J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer dit doucement Fleamont en se levant et en quittant le bureau, Tom sur ses talons.

Lord Potter explique à son plus ou moins neveu que c'est comme ça qu'il a découvert que ses enfants étaient aussi des Potter et des Black, en lui montrant la tapisserie familiale. De plus, c'est Sirius qui a remarqué que Amélia Potter n'avait pas de date de décès sur la tapisserie familiale. Tom pense à une erreur, peut-être. Mais l'homme aux lunettes en face de lui, lui explique le principe de ce genre de tapisserie où les erreurs de ce genre sont tout simplement impossible.

\- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que la mère de mes enfants est en vie, quelque part? demande Tom, les yeux exorbités.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute possible, Tom.

\- Est-ce qu'il… il y a un moyen de la retrouver? Dit Tom avec un sanglot dans la voix.

\- En effet, mais la présence de vos enfants est nécessaire pour ce rituel des plus compliqué. Dans le parc du Manoir Potter, nous avons un endroit pour les rituels. Nous pouvons le faire là, si vous êtes d'accord, propose Fleamont à son neveu.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin? Demande Tom, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

\- Il nous faudra une carte de monde, une fois que nous saurons dans quel pays ait la mère de vos enfants, nous devrons avoir une carte de ce pays et ainsi de suite pour réduire notre champ de recherches. Une fois fait, nous pourrons faire un talisman, avec le sang de vos enfants pour nous guider vers leur mère. Mais je dois vous prévenir, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on la retrouve le jour même, le prévient Fleamont.

\- Ça fait plus de 16 ans que je veux la retrouver sans oser le faire, dit Tom. Je serai patient, pour elle et mes enfants.

Ils s'entendent donc pour commencer le rituel se soir. De retour chez lui, il trouve Ariel en grande conversation dans les bras de Severus. Elle essuie ses larmes du revers de la main et semble continuer son histoire. Le jeune Serpentard à l'Air d'avoir un calme olympien, à défaut du tremblement de ses mains quand elle passent doucement dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Tom les laisse donc tranquille en se doutant que sa fille parle de son cauchemar souvenir à son ancien professeur devenu petit ami.

Quand Harry lui a expliqué leur vie et qui était Sev, pour eux, avant. Tom s'était promis de tout faire pour que se garçon ne manque plus de rien et que personne ne lui refasse du mal. Il avait sauvé ses enfants plus d'une fois en y laissant sa propre vie. Tom lui devait au moins ça. Sur ce, il entreprend de trouver son fils dans le manoir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Tom se rappelle de ce qu'il était devenu, quand son fils l'a laissé entrer dans son esprit pour lui expliquer sa vie. Le monstre sanguinaire qu'il était devenu, le nombre faramineux de morts que Voldemort avait laissé sur son passage vers son objectif d'immortalité alors qu'il est mort à seulement 71 ans. Même les Moldus anglais avaient une espérance de vie plus longue. Tom ne comprend pas comment il a pue aussi mal tourner, dans l'ancienne vie de ses enfants. Il médite alors là-dessus en trouvant Harry dans la bibliothèque à faire son devoir de métamorphose.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Quand est-ce qu'on peut commencer à la chercher? Demande immédiatement Ariel quand Tom leur explique l'entretient qu'il a eu avec Lord Potter.

\- Se soir, si vous vous sentez assez bien, dit Tom en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

\- Mais je vais bien, s'indigne la jeune femme en se redressant.

\- Ariel, lui dit son père en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, je vais mieux, avoue Ariel en rougissant un peu.

\- C'est déjà plus réaliste, merci de ne pas nous prendre pour des idiots, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il y a déjà assez de Sev, tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre aussi au sarcasme, Harry. Tu y as toujours été complètement nul, de toute façon, dit sa sœur en lui tirant la langue.

\- Et dire que j'ai dit à Fleamont que mes enfants étaient presque adultes, soupir Tom en regardant les dit enfants qui faisaient leurs pitreries. Bon! Ça suffit maintenant! Vous voulez y aller ou pas? S'impatiente Tom qui comprenait maintenant le genre de frustrations que pouvaient vivre les parents en général.

\- On ferra tout ce qu'il faut, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix en se redressant sur leur divan.

Ariel demande si Sev peut venir avec eux si il en a envie. Il est plus que compétant dans les sorts curatifs. Tom comprend tout de suite que sa fille semble juste avoir besoin de la présence de Severus pour cet événement important et lui dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème, si Eileen est d'accord.

\- Merci papa! Dit la jeune fille en prenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses bras avant d'aller demander à Sev et sa mère si il pouvait venir.

\- Vous avez fait la bonne chose, père, dit doucement Harry.

\- Papa sera suffisant, Harry, lui répond doucement Tom en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

De leur côté, les deux Maraudeurs du Manoir Potter avaient contacté Remus et Peter. Sirius voulait leur demander quelque chose de très important pour lui.

\- Vous savez tous les trois que Harry me fait du rentre dedans depuis le début de l'année scolaire, dit Sirius à ses trois amis.

\- Le Serpentard super sexy que tu as dans la peau depuis des semaines? Demande Peter avec un sourire goguenard.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, soupir l'animagus canin. Et vous savez aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. Je vous adore les gars, mais je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi… compris, qu'avec lui et j'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose d'important pour lui et pour ma fille du futur. Pour leur montrer qu'ils sont importants pour moi aussi. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide, à tous les 3.

\- On peut faire quoi? Demande Remus sans hésiter une seconde, sous les signes de tête approbateurs des deux autres.

\- On doit faire une carte, dit Black avec un sourire en coin.

C'est donc à partir de ce moment que les Maraudeurs se mettent au travail pour faire la carte la plus détaillée et la plus difficile de leur vie. Une Mappe Monde qui doit devenir de plus en plus précise à mesure qu'on y cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Remus et Peter s'occupent d'aller chercher tous les atlas du Manoir Potter et de trouver les cartes appropriées pour leur projet. Une fois fait, Sirius enchante le parchemin pour qu'il trouve Amélia Dorea Potter et uniquement elle, quand le rituel aura commencé, avec un peu de son propre sang et celui de James. Comme elle est à moitié Black et à moitié Potter. Peut importe où elle se trouvera dans le monde, la carte la trouvera. Avec la magie et le sang de Ariel et Harry, la carte trouvera la signature magique de leur mère et la montrera sur la carte en moins de 3 heures avec une précision chirurgicale.

Avec ça, Sirius espère vraiment que Harry comprendra qu'il est important pour lui et qu'il est prêt à faire les efforts qu'il faut pour lui faire ressentir la même chose que ce que Harry lui fait sentir à lui.

Vers 22h30, les 3 Jedusor et Sev arrivent au Manoir Potter. Harry est un peu amère de se rappelé que c'est là qu'il aurait dû grandir avec ses plus ou moins parents de substitution si Dumbledore s'était mêlé de ses affaires. Pas parce que le Manoir est un bâtiment magnifique, mais il règne, dans cet endroit, une chaleur et une joie de vivre qu'il n'a jamais connu nulle part.

\- Bonsoir, Harry, dit nerveusement Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ce que Harry trouve horriblement sexy.

\- Salut, Sirius, dit ce dernier en essayant de garder ses bonnes résolutions qui semblent vouloir se tirer la malle ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment, en privé? Demande Black, de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Bien sur, je te suis, dit simplement Harry en lui emboitant le pas.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvent dans le salon d'hiver du manoir et Sirius souffle un bon coup avant de lui montrer la carte du monde sur la table et lui expliquer en quoi elle consiste.

\- Tu… Tu as fait ça… pour nous? Demande Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Oui, approuve Black. Enfin, les autres gars m'ont beaucoup aidé aussi. Surtout Peter. Je pense qu'il est ravi qu'on voit enfin le vrai visage de Dumbledore, soupire Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux une fois de plus.

Il est plus que surpris quand son interlocuteur s'approche doucement de lui et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Sirius, dit doucement Harry. Si tu savais comme ça compte, pour moi.

\- Si tu savais comme tu comptes, pour moi, lui répond le Gryffondor sur le même ton.

Les deux adolescents se perdent donc dans un baiser impatient.

Tous se retrouvent dans le jardin du Manoir Potter. Ariel dans la bras de Sev, Harry avec les mains de Tom sur ses épaules, les 4 Maraudeurs se sont regroupés avec Lord Potter.

Tous autour de la cartes du monde que les Maraudeurs avaient conçue, Lord Potter mène la cérémonie avec sérieux. Une fois que les jumeaux ont mis trois goutes de sang sur la fibre du parchemin, celui-ci l'absorbe et le sang se déplace sur la carte du monde. Le genre de curseur de sang s'arrête sur l'Écosse. Ensuite, la carte fait un genre de zoom sur ce pays pour ensuite arrêter sa progression sur un gros morceau de terre non occupé.

\- Poudlard? Demande Tom en regardant le terrain vacant où s'est arrêté la flèche sanguine.

\- On a ce qu'il faut pour continuer les recherches, dit Peter en sortant la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche, sous le signe de tête approbateur des autres Maraudeurs.

Les deux jeunes Jedusor recommencent le rituel sur la nouvelle carte. Le curseur ensanglanté arrête sa course dans une pièce que personne dans le parc du Manoir Potter ne connait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demande Ariel, en se fondant un peu plus entre les bras du Serpentard.

\- Je vais aller chercher votre mère, dit Tom, catégorique.

\- Tu n'iras pas seul, dit Fleamont en posant une main sur l'épaule de son simili neveu. J'occuperai Dumbledore le temps que tu retrouves la mère de tes enfants. James, Tom aura besoin de la cape. Tu peux lui prêter?

\- Bien sur, père, dit James, solennel.

Fleamont décide donc d'inviter Dumbledore au Manoir Potter le lendemain en avant midi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et la proposition de nommer Barthelemius Croupton au poste de ministre du Département de la Justice Magique est une excuse parfaite pour inviter l'homme. Pendant qu'il sera hors de Poudlard, Tom s'introduira dans le château par l'un des passages secrets proposé par Harry et trouvera la salle étrange qu'il y avait sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'était cette pièce.

Les Jedusor et Severus retournent au Manoir Jedusor alors que Lord Potter et les Maraudeurs retournent à l'intérieur du Manoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la mission du lendemain.

Cette nuit là, les Maraudeurs dorment ensemble dans le grand lit de James alors que Harry, Ariel et Sev dorment aussi ensemble, dans celui de la jeune femme. Pendant la nuit, Eileen va voir comment vont les adolescents et sourit doucement en les voyant dormir à points fermés, blottis les uns contre les autres. Ariel au centre, Harry est derrière elle avec un bras autour de sa taille alors que la jeune fille a la tête sur le torse de son petit-ami qui a les bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Ils sont mignons, pas vrai?

\- En effet, Mr Jedusor, dit doucement la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Tom à Eileen en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule quand il sait qu'elle le voit. Jamais qui que ce soit ne s'en prendra à votre fils sous ce toit. Je vous en fait le serment, Mme Rogue.

\- Eileen, s'il-vous-plait. Appelez moi Eileen. Avec ce que vous avez fait pour Severus et moi, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Si vous m'appelez Tom.

\- Donc, vous allez chercher votre femme demain?

\- Melia et moi n'étions pas mariés, explique le Lord noir en regardant ses enfants et Severus. J'étais trop stupide pour comprendre le bonheur que cette femme m'apportait. Mais… si elle veut encore de moi, après tout ce temps, qui sait? Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout va bien, Eileen, vous pouvez vous détendre et allez dormir.

\- Vous avez raison, soupire la jeune femme aux yeux d'encre. Je dois apprendre à me détendre et ne plus être sur mes gardes en permanences. Bonne nuit, Tom.

\- Bonne nuit, Eileen.

Mme Rogue va donc se coucher en se disant que cette Melia avait bien de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme comme celui-là.


	11. Chapter 11

À 10h30, le lendemain, Tom était dans le passage secret de la sorcière borgne à attendre que Lord Potter fasse chauffer le porte-clés Moldu qu'il avait dans sa poche pour lui signaler que Dumbledore était enfin arrivé au Manoir Potter. À 10h50, Tom sent la chaleur dans sa poche de pantalon et se couvre de la cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir du passage avec la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa main gauche pour le guider vers la pièce mystère. Quand il arrive enfin devant la porte de la pièce en question, il réalise qu'il ne s'est jamais enfoncé si loin dans le château. Même la Chambre des Secrets est moins profonde que ça! Tom regarde la carte et un message apparait sur le parchemin : « insuffler magie d'un directeur ». Comme Tom est un descendant de Serpentard et qu'il a été l'un des directeurs de ce château, Tom insuffle un peu de sa magie sur la porte en souhaitant de toutes les fibres de son corps que ça fonctionne.

\- Poudlard, s'il-te-plais, supplie le père de famille. Aide moi.

À son grand soulagement, il voit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur, il est plus que surpris de ce qu'il voit. La pièce baigne dans une lumière aux reflet bleutés. Au centre de la pièce aux murs de pierres brutes, ou quelques pierres précieuses aux couleurs des 4 maisons étaient éparpillées aléatoirement, il y avait une immense sphère de lumière vive. Au centre de cet orbe lumineux, Tom voit le corps parfait et immobile de Amélia. Elle avait encore l'air d'avoir les 27 ans qu'elle avait quand il l'a rencontré, 17 ans plus tôt. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle.

\- Mélia, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demande Tom en s'approchant doucement de la mère de ses enfants. Comment tu as fait pour arriver là?

\- Dumbledore m'y a mise, dit une voix qui semble être dans sa tête.

\- Mélia? C'est vraiment toi?

\- Oui, Tommy, c'est moi. Ça fait si longtemps que je suis là que ma magie s'est fondue dans celle de ce château. Ma conscience a plus ou moins été transférée dans la sphère qu'il y a dans la pièce. Cette sphère est le cœur de Poudlard.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, ma belle? Demande le Mage Noir sans quitter des yeux la mère de ses jumeaux.

La voix lui explique que quand elle a comprise qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne savait pas où le trouver. Amélia s'est donc rappelé comment Tom lui parlait souvent du directeur Dippet. Qu'il était toujours gentil, voulait toujours aider tout le monde et qu'il était proche de Tom. Amélia avait donc quitté l'Albanie pour aller en Écosse, à Poudlard, pour que Armando Dippet l'aide à retrouver le père de ses futurs enfants. Mais quand elle est arrivé, ce n'était plus Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard, mais Albus Dumbledore. Amélia a rapidement été bernée par l'attitude avenante du vieil homme affable. Elle lui avait expliqué sa rencontre avec Tom, leur histoire brève mais passionnée et elle avait apprise qu'elle était enceinte de 5 semaines maintenant. Il lui avait proposé une tasse de thé qu'elle avait accepté. Mais il l'avait drogué et l'avait amené ici, dans le cœur de l'école. Par un vieux rituel de la magie la plus Noire qui soit, il lui avait arraché ses enfants et les avaient gardé dans un bocal pendant des années. Quand Lord Voldemort était au plus fort de son pouvoir et que Tom n'existait plus, il avait implanté l'embryon masculin dans une sorcière rousse, en automne 1979 et l'embryon féminin dans une sorcière de passage, pendant une fête. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Le couple Potter avait été ravis d'apprendre la grossesse de la jeune femme, alors que l'autre femme était dévastée. Elle cherchait son amant partout sans savoir que ce dernier était mort. Elle était venu demandé de l'aide au frère de son fiancé, un certain Sirius Black. Ça faisait 3 semaines qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui. Alors cette fille, Primerose Raymond, était venu à Poudlard pour demander de l'aide à ce Sirius Black. Ce même soir, ou Dumbledore implante l'embryon qu'était Harry à l'époque, dans l'utérus de Lily Potter, complètement saoule avec son mari, il avait fait la même chose avec Primerose, qui avait but avec Sirius et ils avaient noyé leur peine ensemble. Sirius et la jeune femme n'ont jamais sue qui était vraiment le père de la fillette qu'elle portait. Sirius, ou Regulus. Mais Sirius l'avait toujours aimé comme sa propre fille.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de faire en sorte que nos enfants viennent au monde? Demande Tom sans comprendre.

\- À cause de la prophétie, mon amour. Quand Dumbledore a entendu la prophétie de Trelawney, il a « fabriqué » cet enfant. Quelle ironie que tu assassines tes propres enfants? Soupire la voix dans la tête de Tom. Le petit Longdubas est né plus tôt que prévu et Ariel plus tard. Mais comme Harry était supposé être un Sang-Mêlé, comme toi, il était le plus logique.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça?

\- Je sais tout ce qui se passe entre ces murs, Tom. Qui crois-tu qui ait envoyé Ariel et Harry à cette époque? Qui crois-tu qui les a aidé à se sortir de cette embuscade que leur a tendue Dumbledore, d'où ils viennent? Qui leur a construit une vie prouvable dans cette époque? Je ne fais qu'un, avec ce bâtiment, mon amour. Je SUIS Poudlard.

\- Et comment je peux te sortir de là?

\- Embrasse moi, dit simplement la voix d'Amélia.

C'est plus que perplexe que Tom approche doucement du corps qui semble de marbre sur une table de pierre polie. Il entre sans obstacle dans la sphère lumineuse. Être l'Héritier de l'un des fondateurs est plus que pratique en ce moment. Tom se penche doucement vers le visage de la seule femme qu'il ait aimé et pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Amélia. Quand il se redresse lentement, il voit la luminosité de la sphère diminuer légèrement et Amélia papillonner des paupières.

\- Tommy, je savais que tu me trouverais, dit la jeune femme avec douceur.

\- J'ai été si long, soupire Tom en caressant doucement la joue douce de la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Pardonne moi, je t'en pris.

\- Mais tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-elle en se blottissant dans son étreinte.

\- Tu crois que tu peux marcher? Demande doucement Tom. Il y a une paire de jumeaux plus qu'impatients de rencontrer leur mère.

\- Je… je ne pense pas pouvoir si rapidement, dit Amélia avec tristesse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te porterai.

Tom joint le geste à la parole et prend délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras après l'avoir désillusionnée et lui aussi.

Comme Amélia est bien trop faible pour pouvoir transplaner en toute sécurité, Tom l'amène au Manoir Jedusor par la cheminée des Trois-Balais. Une fois à destination, il sort du bureau pour se rendre directement dans sa chambre pour étendre Amélia avec précaution dans son lit. La jeune femme semble épuisée de juste être réveillée.

\- Dors, mon amour, tu en as besoin, lui chuchote Tom.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, dit Amélia en combattant le sommeil. Tu m'as tant manqué, Tommy.

\- Mélia, je te jure que je reste avec toi. Mais tu as besoin de repos.

\- Tu restes? Tu me promets?

\- Oui, mon ange. Je ne te quitte pas.

Pour prouver ses dires, il envoie un Patronus à Lucius pour lui demander d'amener le Médicomage à son service le plus tôt possible et de dire à Greyback de monter la garde et surveiller les enfants. Tom s'étend ensuite à coté de la mère de ses enfants et la prend dans ses bras. Il entend le soupire de soulagement de la jeune femme qui s'endort contre lui en posant la tete sur son torse, comme elle le faisait toutes les nuits, il y a 17 ans, pendant les 6 mois qu'ils ont passés ensemble.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Mr Greyback, demande timidement Ariel. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe?

\- Le Maitre a demandé à Lucius de me prévenir qu'il voulait que je monte la garde pour vous protéger en cas de problème, dit le loup-garou, surpris de la politesse de la fille de son Maitre.

\- Et vous êtes obligé de rester dehors, comme ça?

\- C'est le principe de monter la garde, jeune fille, dit-il avec un rictus amusé.

Il lève un sourcil quand Ariel appelle un elfe de maison et qu'elle lui dit de lui apporter tout ce que Mr Greyback pourrait demander, un breuvage, de la nourriture, un coussin pour être plus confortable. Non seulement cette gamine l'appelait monsieur, mais elle le traitait comme si il était un invité. Il est encore plus surpris quand elle s'assoit par terre, en face de lui. Ils se mettent donc à discuter de tout et de rien pendant que Harry et Sev jouaient aux échecs. Enfin, Harry essayait de jouer aux échecs.

\- Je me demandais, dit lentement Ariel. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous vous rappelez avoir mordu un garçon de 7 ans, en 1967?

\- Remus Lupin, c'est ça? Demande Greyback en se callant dans son siège.

\- C'est ça, confirme la jeune fille avec un sourire triste. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre… mais je me demandais… pourquoi vous l'aviez mordu?

\- Je peux être honnête avec toi?

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, dit Ariel d'une voix douce.

\- Je l'ai mordu pour qu'il ne meurt pas. L'un des membres de ma meute est sorti du territoire. Il s'est attaqué à ce gamin. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Mais Jim… Jim l'a presque massacré. Il y avait du sang partout! Dit l'Alfa, le regard hanté par ce souvenir. Il l'a lacéré de partout, mais il ne l'avait pas mordu. Il… le gamin… allait mourir au bout de son sang. Alors je l'ai mordu. Ça ne lui a pris que 2 heures avant de guérir complètement.

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez jamais dit? Le questionne Ariel.

\- J'aimais mieux qu'il me déteste moi, que Jim. Jimmy n'avait que 5 ans, à l'époque. C'était plus facile que Lupin me déteste moi que… mon fils.

\- Je comprends. Je vous promets de ne jamais lui dire. Mais je pense qu'il comprendrait, si vous lui expliquiez. Remus est une bonne personne. Lycanthropie ou pas, il est probablement la personne la plus humaine que j'ai rencontré de ma vie, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une personne ordinaire, Miss Voldemort, dit Greyback en riant du regard surpris de la jeune fille en face de lui.

\- Ariel sera suffisant, monsieur.

\- Fenrir le sera tout autant, lui répond l'homme imposant en face d'elle.

Greyback apprend à la jeune fille la mort récente des frères Lestrange. Il lui dit qu'il n'a jamais vue Bella aussi heureuse depuis qu'il la connait! Ariel se promet donc d'aller voir la jeune femme quand elle pourra aller plus loin dans le Manoir Jedusor que l'extérieur de la porte de sa suite. La jeune femme voit un vieil homme chauve avec une grosse moustache entrer dans la suite de son père. Quand il ouvre la porte pour entrer, Ariel voit un corps féminin dans le lit de son père. Elle se lève d'un bond, s'excuse à Fenrir et entre en trombe dans sa suite. La jeune femme va s'assoir sur les cuisses de son petit ami et leur dit : « Je pense que papa a ramené maman ».

\- Quoi?! T'en est sure? Demande Harry en se levant comme un ressort.

\- Bin, il y a une femme qui me ressemble dans son lit et Fenrir m'a dit que l'homme qui vient d'y entrer était un Médicomage.

\- Fenrir? Demande Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Bin oui, Fenrir! C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, je te signale!

\- Mais il a gâché la vie de Remus! S'emporte Harry.

\- Les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'elles semblent l'être, Harry. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!

\- C'est Voldemort qui lui a demandé de le transformer, pour que ses parents fassent ce qu'il attendait d'eux! S'écrit l'ex Gryffondor.

\- Et qui a dit ça? Demande Ariel en se calmant en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Dumbledore a dit que…

Mais Harry s'arrête net au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Tu viens de comprendre? Demande doucement Ariel.

\- Je suis désolé, répond Harry. J'avais complètement oublié qui nous a dit ça. On sait tous que Dumbledore n'est pas digne de confiance.

\- Ha! Les Gryffondor! Soupire Ariel en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry et Sev.

Harry demande alors pourquoi Greyback a mordu Remus. Ariel lui dit de lui demander, si il veut tant que ça le savoir. C'est épuisée par l'attente et le stresse de Ariel s'endort assise sur Sev qui la tenait par la taille, la jeune fille, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

La jeune fille se fait réveiller par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Il fait nuit noire dehors et elle est dans son lit, dans les bras de Sev.

\- Ariel, ma puce, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, dit doucement la voix de son père.

\- Maman? Demande la Serpentard d'une voix pâteuse en sortant du sommeil.

\- En effet, elle est impatiente de vous rencontrer enfin, dit Tom avec un sourire discret.

La jeune fille se désincarcère des bras de Severus doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et suit Tom dans sa propre chambre. Ariel voit donc la jeune femme qu'elle a vue plus tôt la veille quand elle discutait avec Fenrir. Mais cette fois-ci, elle est réveillée.

\- Ariel, ma fille, viens me voir, dit doucement Amélia en tendant la main droite vers la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour maman, dit doucement l'adolescente en venant s'assoir avec lenteur sur le bord de lit où était encore couchée sa mère. Comment tu te sens?

\- Je vais mieux, merci. Tom m'a dit que c'est grâce à vous, qu'il m'a trouvé.

\- Ce sont les Maraudeurs, qui ont fait la carte, Harry et moi, on a juste mis quelques goutes de sang dessus. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, dit Ariel en prenant la main de Amélia.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que Harry et toi aillez une telle complicité, soupire Amélia en caressant la joue de sa fille. Et ce, avant même de savoir que vous étiez jumeaux. Je sais tous ce que tu as fait, pour le protéger, autant des autres que de lui-même. Et je suis si fière de toi, ma fille. Tu as hérité du meilleur de Tom.

\- Comment… Comment tu sais ça? Demande Ariel, en fronçant des sourcils.

Amélia explique donc à sa fille ce qu'elle a expliqué au père de ses enfants la veille.

\- Alors c'est grâce à toi, qu'on a pue libérer Sirius et Buck sans trop de problème, qu'on a pu faire l'AD aussi longtemps avant que Ombrage nous trouve et qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de morts pendant la Bataille Finale, à Poudlard, dit lentement Ariel avec compréhension. Merci, maman.


End file.
